Baekhyun Sunbae
by parkayoung
Summary: "Bibirmu manis juga. Jadi, kapan kita bisa resmi? Biar aku bisa menciummu lagi." /CHANBAEK/BL
1. PROLOG

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, usia 18 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir SMA. Kegiatan sehari-harinya adalah duduk di perpustakaan, memilih buku terbaik sebagai bekal tambahan sebelum hari H ujian tiba. Dan siang itu, Baekhyun memilih Bahasa Inggris sebagai teman makan siang. Dia akan disana hingga bel berbunyi, atau sampai ada satu gangguan kecil dari lemparan kertas yang mengenai punggungnya.

Kejadian ini tidak sekali-dua kali, tapi dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu belakangan selalu Baekhyun alami. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah datangnya kertas itu, manusia-manusia yang nampak terlihat sibuk dengan bukunya dan tidak terlihat tanda ingin merusuh. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada bukunya, mengedikkan bahu kecil dan menganggap ini hanya ulah jahil seseorang—mungkin.

"Sssh!" desisan itu untuk kertas kedua yang mengenai kepalanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin bersabar, tidak membesar-besarkan jika memang ini bentuk kejahilan. Lagipula, apa untungnya menguarkan emosi hanya karena bongkahan kertas sialan ini.

"Hai," sebuah tangan terayun beserta senyum lebar dan gigi-gigi itu terlihat rapi berjajar.

Baekhyun menyipit sebentar, memastikan siapa gerangan yang sedang menununjukkan deretan giginya itu.

Dia tidak kenal.

Baekhyun berniat mengabaikan tapi si pemilik senyum lebar kembali mengeluarkan suara. Jika saja itu hanya sapaan basa-basi, mungkin Baekhyun hanya akan memberikan senyum kecil. Tapi ketika "Baekhyun- _ee_ ," adalah apa yang ia dengar, dengan terpaksa Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan melihat ada huruf 'dua' di sebelah lengan anak itu.

Anak kelas 2. Dan berani sekali memanggil, _'Baekhyun-ee'_.

"Kau siapa?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Tersenyum lagi dan semakin lebar. "Sedang sibuk, ya?"

"Ya. Sangat sibuk."

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan abaikan aku." Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan tempatnya, menuju kursi sebelah Baekhyun yang kosong lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Park Chanyeol."

"Lalu?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi meski Baekhyun sudah terlihat muak.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah apanya? Memulai saja belum aku lakukan." Tangan Baekhyun yang ada di atas buku itu Chanyeol ambil dan terjadilah satu bentuk jabatan tangan—yang dipaksakan.

"Jadi kau selama ini yang melempariku dengan kertas?" Tanya Baekhyun, mengintimidasi si senyum lebar yang sedang terkekeh.

"Habisnya kau selalu membelakangiku. 'kan aku juga ingin lihat wajahmu."

" _Kau_?"

"Ya. Kau, Byun Baekhyun."

" _Sunbae._ Baekhyun _sunbae._ Kau masih kelas 2, kan?"

"Apalah arti perbedaan tingkatan jika kau dan aku bisa bersama."

Orang tidak tau situasi, begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya. Dua alis Baekhyun sudah bertaut, sudah terpampang jelas jika artinya dia tidak begitu berminat dengan acara perkenalan yang dilakukan si adik kelas. Tapi Chanyeol seperti hilang urat malu, atau memang dia tak memilikinya? Apapun itu Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol spesies aneh terbaru.

"Kau cantik,"

"Aku laki-laki, jika boleh ku ingatkan."

"Dan kau juga manis. Astaga, aku sangat suka melihatnya. Kau bagai bulan..."

 _Bulan? Bulan kan permukaannya berlubang-lubang? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Sial!_

Baekhyun tak menggubris, dia lebih memilih membuka bukunya meski pada kenyataannya fokus itu tak berada di sana. Bibirnya ia buat untuk mengatup rapat, tidak boleh ada satu pembalasan apapun untuk Chanyeol yang mulai berbicara sejarah hidupnya.

"...dan pluto yang terlalu—Eh, mau kemana?"

Tangan Baekhyun di tahan ketika kekesalan itu memuncak dan Baekhyun butuh oksigen di luar. Picingan matanya seolah tak berarti apa-apa karena Chanyeol seperti tak tau jika kekuasaan kakak kelas itu segalanya.

"Bisa kau lepas?"

"Akan ku lepas. Tapi," Chanyeol mendekat, menyisakan jarak beberapa senti di depan bibir Baekhyun yang kala itu tiba-tiba mematung, "Besok kita ketemu lagi, ya?"

 **Cup!**

Ada yang sudah kehilangan keperjakaan di bibir, demi apapun juga Baekhyun ingin mengumpat karena ciuman pertamanya melayang begitu saja. Dia butuh memanggil iblis, agar Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum lebar bisa segera di lempar ke neraka.

"Bibirmu manis juga. Jadi, kapan kita bisa resmi? Biar aku bisa menciummu lagi."

 _Sialan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** hehehehe apa ya ini? Yaudah dinikmati aja ya sayang-sayangkuu.. muaahh. Dari pada gak update sama sekali, kan?


	2. PARK CHANYEOL

**Park Chanyeol**

Kata Mama Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu anak yang manis. Wajahnya di atas rata-rata sebuah ketampanan, tubuhnya benar-benar proporsional, dan berkepribadian menyenangkan. Meski telinganya lebar, tapi itu sebanding dengan senyum dirinya yang mengembang penuh ketulusan. Oleh karena itu, Mama Chanyeol selalu membanggakan Chanyeol ke semua teman arisan sebagai calon pemimpin rumah tangga idaman.

Semua itu tentu berakibat, tak sedikit dari teman arisan Mama Chanyeol itu yang berburu antri untuk menjadikan Chanyeol menantu. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka yang masih memiliki anak kelas 6 SD juga ikut serta mengambil nomor antrian untuk menjadikan Chanyeol menantunya.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, karena pesonanya memang sejak lahir sudah sedemikian besar jadi ketika ada antrian seperti itu, dia biasa saja. Hidupnya selalu ia buat santai, tak perlu mempersulit sesuatu jika ada cara yang lebih mudah. Seperti contohnya menikmati eksistensinya sebagai si telinga lebar dengan aura kelelakian yang menggoda.

Chanyeol percaya, tiap langkah yang ia buat akan mencetak sejarah keberadaan, dimana dia akan di eluh-eluhkan dalam sebuah seruan serupa, _'WOW! Tuhan benar-benar memilih semua yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol!'_. Termasuk saat dia baru pertama kali menjadi siswa tahun pertama di Chungju High School. Tidak ada langkah gentar meski terkadang ia mendapat tatapan sinis karena senyumnya terlalu lebar. Oh ya, sebenarnya itu masih menjadi satu pertanyaan besar untuk Chanyeol. Mengapa orang-orang kebanyakan merasa kesal dengan senyumnya yang lebar itu? Padahal itu senyum terbaik, dan siapapun yang melihat tidak akan pernah mendapat pungutan biaya apapun.

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak perlu di pikirkan terlalu jauh. Mari kembali pada kehidupan Chanyeol sebagai siswa tahun pertama di Chungju High School.

Masa awal sekolah Chanyeol lewati biasa saja. Dia tidak berprestasi tapi juga tidak mengalami penurunan fungsi otak untuk pelajaran sekolah. Katakan saja dia berada di atas rata-rata, paling tidak 5 sampai 8 angka di atas nilai minimum yang di tetapkan. Chanyeol juga aktif di ekstrakulikuler bulutangkis dan _band._ Dan omong-omong, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya cukup lihai dalam dunia musik. Dia bisa memainkan hampir semua alat musik dan itu bisa di katakan lumayan untuk di jadikan sebuah tonjolan. Mari beri tepuk tangan dua jari untuk hal ini.

Kehidupan tahun pertamanya di sekolah memang biasa—dalam hal akademik dan non akademik. Tapi kehidupan asmaranya bisa di bilang cukup memiliki pengalaman karena dia berhasil mengencani sang ketua osis setelah masa orientasi selesai.

Namanya Wendy Son, gadis mungil bersuara emas. Entah _fetish_ apa yang Chanyeol gunakan, dalam satu minggu Wendy kehilangan kesadaran hatinya dan jatuh dalam pesona Park Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya hubungan itu hanya berjalan satu bulan, Wendy yang memberi keputusan pertama untuk berpisah karena Chanyeol lebih mementingkan bermain bulutangkis daripada menemaninya membeli pasir untuk tempat buang air besar kucing kesayangannya.

Prinsip Chanyeol, mati satu tumbuh berjuta-juta. Dan dia bukan penganut ajaran _Cinta lama belum selesai,_ jika suda mengatakan perpisahan maka berpisah. Bahkan saat Wendy meminta kembali dan mengatakan jika dia masih menyukai Chanyeol, jawaban si tinggi itu tetap; _"Siapa yang minta putus dan siapa yang sekarang mengemis untuk kembali? Sudah ku bilang, berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu jika berbicara denganku."_

Perdebatan selesai dan Chanyeol sudah menemukan mangsa baru.

Bukan, Chanyeol tidak _playboy,_ dia hanya tau bagaimana cara cepat mendapat kekasih hanya dengan sekejap mata. Bahkan Luhan, yang saat itu berada dua tingkat di atasnya dan terkenal seperti anjing jantan liar, bisa menjadi bayi lucu yang merengek di lengan Chanyeol dalam waktu singkat.

Anak itu benar-benar sinting. Tapi sudahlah, _toh_ Chanyeol melakukan sebagaimana lelaki menebar pesona, tidak melalui cara _magis._

Kali ini kisahnya Luhan lebih lama, hubungan mereka bertahan hampir 3 bulan. Jika saja Luhan tak memiliki niatan main belakang dengan Kris, si tiang listrik yang sudah menjadi alumni, mungkin Chanyeol bisa menambah kadar sukanya pada Luhan. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, mendua itu bukan pilihan yang tepat apapun alasannya. Jadilah dia memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan dan kembali bebas dalam status _single._

Patah hati bukan sesuatu yang patut di jadikan acuan saat putus hubungan sudah terjadi. Dunia tidak akan terbalik ketika pacarmu berselingkuh. Maka dari itu Chanyeol bersikap biasa saja. Dia tidak akan heboh, dia akan bertingkah sewajarnya sampai sesuatu membuatnya bisa berputar arah dari jalannya yang sudah ia tetapkan akan lurus sebagai _single._

"Oh, sial! Siapa dia?"

Seharusnya Chanyeol berbelok ke kanan, ke arah lapangan untuk memulai latihan bulutangkis, bukan ke kiri yang menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah. Langkah kaki dan cara kerja otaknya benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan tujuan awal untuk latihan. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan, melihat seseorang yang menjadi kiblat langkah kakinya itu sudah duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan bersama suatu buku berwarna merah—Chanyeol kurang tau apa itu.

"Kemana saja aku selama ini? Kenapa baru melihatnya sekarang?"

Tubuhnya mungil, hampir seperti Luhan tapi yang ini lebih berisi. Matanya memiliki penggambaran yang unik, seperti seseorang yang terlihat polos dari segala sisi. Caranya tersenyum juga menarik, pipinya menggumpal seperti _mochi_ dan mendesak sehingga memperkecil garis matanya.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol mulai memiliki sebuah kegiatan baru, menunggu di depan gerbang dan mencari tau siapa gerangan yang sore itu membuatnya bolos latihan bulutangkis karena bertandang di depan pintu perpustakaan. Dan, ketemu.

 _Name tag-_ nya bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun, kelas 2-3. Satu tingkat di atas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih melihat senyum yang sama. Dan saat itu dia juga mendengar suara si kakak kelas yang cukup _gurih._ Caranya menyapa juga menyenangkan, selalu ada imbuhan tawa kecil yang menenangkan jiwa dan diam-diam membuat tarikan halus dari sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Rasanya seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan sepertinya memang ini cinta yang sesungguhnya, benar-benar pertama kali membuat Chanyeol berubah haluan dan memikirkannya sepanjang malam. Sialnya, Chanyeol belum memiliki langkah maju. Dia tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia ingin berhati-hati agar setiap pendekatannya akan terjalin dengan mulus.

Hingga di suatu hari, saat itu Chanyeol sedang menikmati _ice cream_ di Pos Satpam sekolah, dia harus menelan pahit-pahit bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Mungkin ini yang Wendy rasakan, rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan.

Baekhyun, si kakak kelas mungil yang ia taksir itu mendapat satu ciuman kecil di atas dahi oleh Choi Minho, ketua klub bulutangkis yang selalu Chanyeol jadikan panutan.

Chanyeol memiliki hati yang patah, bahkan nyaris remuk jika saja ia tak menguatkan diri untuk bertindak jantan dengan berkata _jodoh tak akan kemana._ Baekhyun boleh saja kali ini berkencan dengan Minho, tapi belum tentu juga Minho akan menjadi jodoh masa depannya.

Bisa saja Chanyeol, kan? Peluangnya memang kecil, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol masih memiliki harapan dari peluang itu.

Lagipula mereka hanya pacaran, suatu saat pasti akan putus dan Chanyeol jadi rajin berdoa sebelum tidur untuk mendoakan akhir hubungan mereka. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, nyaris kehilangan akal dan kenyamanan tidur malam hanya karena sosok si marga Byun itu.

"Aku akan menunggunya, sampai kapanpun!" Chanyeol menegaskan diri, dia bisa menunggu Baekhyun mendapat status _single_ karena jika dia harus merusak hubungan Baekhyun dengan Minho saat ini, hal itu benar-benar tidak _keren._ Jadi Chanyeol akan menunggu, sampai kapanpun itu.

Kekuatan doa memang tidak bisa diragukan, Tuhan benar-benar sekali lagi menunjukkan kebaikan dengan sebuah kabar baik yang ia dapat saat selesai latihan bulutangkis di sebuah sore.

"Baekhyun putus dengan Minho!" begitu kata salah seorang teman latihan dan Chanyeol diam-diam mengulum senyum senang. Itu artinya dia bisa bertindak, dia akan mengambil start lebih awal untuk menggencerkan sebuah pendekatan pada Baekhyun.

Butuh waktu hampir satu tahun untuk menunggu momen ini setelah ia melihat kecupan di dahi yang menandai sebuah kepemilikan. Jadi, saat Chanyeol melihat celah yang pas, dia akan mengambil langkah maju dengan strategi yang lebih tertata agar peluang keberhasilannya besar. Mungkin bisa ia mulai dengan meletakkan setangkai mawar di meja Baekhyun beserta tulisan, _'Aku sudah menghitung kelopaknya yang berjumlah 10 dalam waktu 10 detik. Cepat, kan? Tapi kenapa aku butuh waktu lama untuk menghitung rasa sukaku padamu, Baekhyun?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** gataulah ini apa wkwkwk.. selamat malam dan selamat istirahat, kesayangan Chanbaek.


	3. BYUN BAEKHYUN

**Byun Baekhyun**

Menjadi anak tunggal keluarga Byun tak lantas membuat Baekhyun gelap kemanjaan. Sedari kecil dia selalu di didik menjadi anak mandiri dan tidak pernah dibiasakan hidup mewah. Meski harta peninggalan mendiang ayahnya cukup banyak, kehidupan Baekhyun dan ibunya cukup sederhana.

Baekhyun hanya hidup dengan ibu setelah ayah meninggal ketika Baekhyun kelas 6 SD. Dia anak yang tangguh, sikap protektifnya pada ibu mulai muncul dan membuatnya memiliki tanggung jawab yang harus di pikul oleh seorang anak laki-laki. Meski ibu selalu berkata tidak perlu seperti itu, tapi Baekhyun tetap saja melakukannya. Hingga akhirnya semua itu semakin membentuk Baekhyun sebagai lelaki berpendirian dan tegas.

Kepribadian yang seperti itu membuatnya tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang. Maksudnya, terkadang Baekhyun bisa lepas kendali atas sikap tegasnya dan beberapa orang mungkin kurang nyaman dengan hal itu. Jadi dia berkesimpulan untuk berinteraksi pada orang-orang tertentu saja; teman-teman dan Choi Minho. Iya, Choi Minho kekasihnya.

Penggambaran Minho di mata Baekhyun sebenarnya biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari lelaki yang menjabat ketua klub bulutangkis itu. Kecuali satu hal; pengertian. Baiklah, itu terkesan pasaran tapi Baekhyun mengakui jika Minho memiliki sikap pengertian yang berbeda. Diawal masa pendekatan itu Baekhyun seperti belut; sangat susah di pegang. Seharusnya Minho menyerah ketika Baekhyun memberinya tatapan sinis, bukan malah mengembangkan senyum yang sialnya sangat tampan. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun terang-terangan mengatakan jika dia tidak menyukai Minho yang seperti tak gentar mendekati sejak awal tahun ke dua, Minho haruslah mundur teratur dan mencari lagi lainnya. Bukan malah berkata, _'Mataku bisa mencari yang lain tapi hatiku tidak'._

Saat itu Baekhyun ingin berteriak di tengah lapangan, bersombong diri pada semesta karena Minho membicarakan hati dalam pendekatan ini. Dan, ya, Baekhyun bisa melihat semua ketulusan Minho. Lelaki itu benar-benar tau bagaimana cara mengubah Baekhyun untuk luluh dalam pesona sang ketua klub bulutangkis.

Baekhyun termasuk jenis orang yang menganut ajaran _Setia untuk satu hati._ Kesetiaan selalu menjadi patokan sejauh mana dia bisa memiliki suatu hubungan dengan pasangannya. Minho tentu saja tau hal itu, dibeberapa kencan Baekhyun selalu mengatakannya dan Minho terlihat bisa menerima. Setia bukan sesuatu yang komersil, jadi semua orang pasti memilikinya jika masih berhati.

Hingga di suatu sore, saat itu bel pulang baru berdering dan Minho sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. Kiranya akan ada suatu kencan dadakan yang Minho rencanakan, tapi ternyata badai sedang menghantarkan kehitamannya.

Minho meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam erat lalu dahinya diberi kecupan singkat seperti biasanya. Baekhyun tak merasa ada yang aneh, sampai akhirnya dia melihat Minho menundukkan kepala lalu berucap maaf yang banyak.

"Maaf, aku melakukan kesalahan dengan kesetiaan yang selalu kau katakan. Aku..aku.."

"Kau kenapa, Minho?" Saat itu Baekhyun takut jika Minho akan berkata dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain selama setahun mereka berpacaran.

"Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku.. aku menyukai seseorang dari klubku. Dan aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan ini darimu."

Kejujuran memang terkadang memiliki rasa amis; menyengat sampai ke pangkal hidung tapi beruntung Baekhyun bisa kebal.

Dia mungkin memiliki kekecewaan, tapi kejujuran yang Minho utarakan setidaknya lebih baik. Minho masih dalam tahap menyukai yang lain, dia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selain Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu, saat ada _fetish_ lain yang mengalihkan dunia Minho, Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang harus ia beritahu. Dan Baekhyun menghargai itu.

Minho mengatakan semua; siapa orangnya dan bagaimana dia bisa memiliki perasaan itu. Keterbukaan dan kejujuran Minho mendapat acungan satu jempol. Meski hubungan yang terjalin setahun itu harus kandas, tapi Baekhyun masih memiliki kebaikan untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan Minho. Ya, meski terkadang dia curang dengan sedikit menambah doa sebelum tidur agar cinta Minho bertepuk sebelah tangan pada si anak satu klub yang Minho sukai.

Boleh, kan?

Selepas berakhirnya hubungan dengan Minho, bukan berarti Baekhyun sepi peminat. Sejak tahun awal masuk di Chungjun High School, dia sadar banyak sekali perhatian-perhatian palsu yang ia dapatkan dari beberapa orang. Hanya saja Baekhyun tahu aturan untuk tidak gegabah memilih karena dia tipikal pria yang tidak suka _pakai-buang._ Prinsipnya, tidak masalah sendiri dalam jangka waktu lama dari pada menjadi permainan konyol bernama cinta.

Patah hati masih bersarang, tapi tidak terlalu banyak. Ada waktu dimana Baekhyun merasa dia memiliki kesakitan di saat Minho sedang menggencarkan pendekatakan pada si tambatan hatinya yang baru. Jika Baekhyun melihat dengan dua bola matanya sendiri, Baekhyun memilih pergi ke perpustakaan alih-alih melihat Minho. Atau jika _mood_ membacanya belum terkumpul semuanya, Baekhyun akan kembali ke kelas dan-

"Bunga mawar?" Matanya ia buat mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, berharap ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa ada setangkai mawar beserta sepucuk surat.

Tapi tak ada jawaban yang berarti dan Baekhyun memilih tak ambil pusing. Dia mengambil mawarnya, membaca suratnya, lalu meletakkan di kolong meja dengan pikiran mungkin salah sasaran.

Sampai suatu waktu, Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan keadaan ini. Bukan karena masa patah hatinya, tapi mawar yang hampir setiap hari terus mendarat di bangkunya dengan surat berisi tulisan puitis itu. Sejujurnya Baekhyun terlalu geli dengan tulisan yang dirangkai dengan kata-kata terlalu romantis, karena Baekhyun bukan jenis lelaki penerima ungkapan cinta seperti itu.

Sungguh, itu berlebihan.

Baekhyun lalu memutuskan untuk meminta siapa saja di kelas jika melihat ada mawar lagi di atas mejanya, mereka bisa mengambil hak milik atau menyerahkan pada petugas piket kelas untuk membersihkannya. Ketenangan Baekhyun sungguh terusik dan dia tidak ingin tertekan dengan ini semua. Baekhyun butuh suasana baru, dan perpustakaan menawarkan ketenangan yang ia cari selama ini.

Baekhyun memilih satu buku setiap harinya untuk ia lahap habis informasinya. Kebanyakan ia membaca jenis buku yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran mengingat dalam waktu beberapa bulan lagi dia menghadapi ujian.

Minggu pertama Baekhyun merasakannya; ketenangan batin bersama buku-buku dan suasana sejuk khas perpustakaan. Tapi masuk minggu kedua, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sedang dalam masa percobaan.

Bongkahan kertas sering mampir mengenai tubuhnya. Dan ketika Baekhyun menelisik ke sekitar, tak ada tanda-tanda manusia di perpustakaan yang tega menjahili senior sekelas Baekhyun.

Kiranya keusilan itu berlangsung satu-dua kali, tapi nyatanya hampir tiga minggu penuh dia menerimanya dan puncaknya Baekhyun bertemu si tersangka utama.

Tubuhnya tinggi dan senyumnya selebar daun telinganya. Caranya menyapa sangat tidak sopan karena mereka berbeda angkatan. Dalam hal ini senioritas perlu dipertegas agar nilai sopan santun bisa di tegakkan. Tapi si tinggi yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol itu seperti buta segalanya asal bisa melihat Baekhyun dan meny-oke, mencuri ciuman pertamanya di perpustakaan.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau gila?!" Seruan pertama Baekhyun saat bibirnya sudah tak lagi perjaka.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Tapi aku jatuh cinta. Dan itu denganmu." Senyum itu lagi, entah kenapa rasanya sangat muak melihatnya.

"Brengsek!" Baekhyun lalu menyentak tangannya untuk terlepas tapi Chanyeol lebih kuat menahannya. "Lepas! Kau mau aku berteriak di sini?!" Geramnya.

"Silahkan berteriak. Dan aku akan menciummu lagi."

"Kau kira aku takut?"

"Kau tidak takut, tapi kau ketagihan."

 _Oh Tuhan, alien telinga lebar dari planet mana ini?_

"Ku anggap hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa, adik kelas" Baekhyun menekan semua emosinya. _Image-_ nya sebagai kakak kelas elegan harus tetap ia jaga.

"Nyatanya hari ini sudah terjadi sesuatu." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Baekhyun benar-benar ingin melayangkan tinju. "Aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu."

 _Dari mana dia tahu?_

"Aku benar, kan? Bibirmu masih perjaka meski kau cukup lama berkencan dengan ketua klubku."

"Klubmu?"

"Ya, klub bulutangkis. Choi Minho _sunbae_ sudah bercerita banyak dan dia mengatakan hanya mencium dahimu. Tidak lebih. Aku bersyukur untuk itu karena aku yang akan memulai semua yang pertama. Termasuk ciuman di bibirmu."

"T-tunggu, tadi siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Tapi kau bisa menggantinya dengan 'sayang' jika kau mau. Atau 'honey'. Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia."

Wajah konyol itu berseri di depan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memiliki kekesalan yang memuncak. Semula yang dia setengah-setengah menyentak tangan Chanyeol, kini ia memiliki tenaga berlebih untuk lepas dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tapi Chanyeol dan kaki panjangnya itu cukup cepat menjangkau dan mereka kembali berhadapan di depan pintu perpustakaan. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka memanggilku seperti itu? Oke, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol saja."

"Bisa aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'brengsek'?" Mata Baekhyun yang sipit itu semakin menajam dan menusuk Chanyeol, tapi yang ditusuk oleh tatapan itu masih belum mengerti jika si mungil di hadapannya sedang meradang.

Alih-alih memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun kembali pergi dan Chanyeol juga kembali menggunakan fungsi kaki panjangnya dengan baik untuk menyusul.

"Ada apa?" Kali ini Chanyeol tak berwajah konyol, dia memiliki mimik serius untuk Baekhyun yang mendadak meradang. "Kau marah karena aku menciummu?"

"Brengsek satu ini, apa sebenarnya yang kau mau dariku? HAH?!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan perasaanku sebenarnya. Kenapa marah-"

"Belum puas kau merusak hubunganku dengan Minho?!"

"A-aku apa?"

"Kau! Kau si brengsek itu yang membuat Minho memilih putus denganku!"

Suara Baekhyun meledak, sedang Chanyeol memilih wajah terkejut yang tidak tampan. Matanya yang lebar itu hampir keluar dari tempatnya dan bibir sialan yang mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun sedang membuka jalan masuk.

"Y-ya? A-aku apa tadi?"

"Minho lebih menyukaimu daripada aku! Itulah kenapa dia memilih hubungan ku dengannya di akhiri karena dia mendekatimu, brengsek!"

"Hah?" _Oh My God, bom panci macam apa ini?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyot** : selamat siang semuanya hehe


	4. KISS AND HUG

Ada yang perlu diperjelas, dipertegas, dan disaring lagi dari apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Ini bukan jebakan Batman, kan? Ini tidak sedang ada di acara CCTV, kan?

Chanyeol mungkin perlu menarik lagi rahangnya yang terjatuh dan mengembalikan ke tempat semula. Lalu dia akan mengurusi sistem kerja otaknya yang mendadak seperti siput. Dia perlu berpikir cepat, mencari alasan untuk Baekhyun agar tidak semakin memicingkan mata lalu pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Selama 17 tahun kiprahnya sebagai lelaki _atas_ yang tangguh, baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa dipermainkan oleh pernyataan Baekhyun yang konyol. Bagaimana mungkin, Minho dengan tubuh atletis dan senior panutan Chanyeol itu menaruh hati padanya? Jelas-jelas dari bentuk fisik saja mereka sama-sama tipe berkuasa di _atas,_ tidak seperti Baekhyun yang lembut dan pasrah ketika di bawah.

Oh, Tuhan. Chanyeol tau jika _jeruk makan jeruk_ itu sudah bukan rahasia umum, tapi jika yang terjadi adalah _jeruk makan durian,_ apa jadinya dunia ini?

"B-baekhyun, tunggu!" lalu kesadaran Chanyeol itu pulih, dia berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang berbelok ke kamar mandi. "Aku bisa jelaskan!" Chanyeol menggedor pintu dimana di dalam sana ada Baekhyun.

"Pergi, brengsek!"

"Baekhyun—"

" _Sunbae!_ Panggil aku _sunbae!_ "

"Ayolah, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau—"

 **Byur!**

Rambut yang sudah susah payah Chanyeol tata dan menunjukkan dahi kebanggaannya, kini terpaksa turun dengan tetesan yang juga membasahi seragamnya.

"Kau itu perusak hubunganku dengan Minho! Jadi tidak usah menjelaskan apa-apa padaku!"

Ini sungguh dramatis. Chanyeol pernah melihat adegan seperti ini dalam drama yang ditonton Mama, tapi posisinya berbeda. Seharusnya Chanyeol berada di posisi seorang lelaki yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu karena pasangannya termakan berita perselingkuhan. Bukan seorang lelaki yang disangka sebagai selingkuhan dari pacar calon pacarnya—Oh, semoga kalian paham.

Intinya, Chanyeol bukan orang ketiga meskipun dia dituduh perusak hubungan Baekhyun dengan Minho. Lagipula Minho bukan tipe-nya, Chanyeol lebih suka yang gemulai seperti tubuh Baekhyun dan manis seperti senyum Baekhyun. Apapun yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun adalah tipe Chanyeol.

.

Jalan menuju pendekatan sepertinya akan terasa alot. Dimulai dari penyiraman dikamar mandi beberapa hari lalu hingga picingan mata tiap kali Chanyeol berusaha menemui Baekhyun. Si mungil itu benar-benar seperti belut, mendadak susah di cari dan hal itu harus membuat Chanyeol mati-matian mencari tiap sudut sekolah. Jika memang tak sengaja bertemu, Baekhyun segera berlari dan bersembunyi di sekumpulan preman sekolah yang menakutkan. Chanyeol masih sayang nyawa meski kini Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tersayang, jadi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menerobos kumpulan preman sekolah yang tampak akrab dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol itu tipe lelaki yang tak kenal lelah, rasa cinta dan kagumnya pada Baekhyun menghantarkan keberanian yang tak pernah surut. Setiap hari dia akan mencoba menemui Baekhyun, menunggu di depan kelasnya, dan dimanapun Baekhyun biasa berada. Tapi dia selalu gagal dengan ketangkasan Baekhyun untuk menghindar. Sampai pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mendapat celah sebesar ujung kuku saat sesi latihan bulutangkis selesai.

Saat itu Chanyeol akan mengambil pakaian gantinya di loker dan melihat Baekhyun tengah terlibat obrolan serius dengan Minho.

Kebetulan, Chanyeol bisa meluruskan permasalahan dengan dua pihak sekaligus sehingga acara pendekatannya pada Baekhyun bisa terus berjalan.

"Ehm,"

Dua orang yang sedang berbicara itu menoleh, melihat Chanyeol yang masih setengah basah oleh keringat dan sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang ia buat serius.

"Chanyeol!" Minho tersenyum lebar, membentangkan dua tangan sebagai pelukan yang biasa terjadi di klub. Tapi Chanyeol segera menghindar, dia membentuk simbol X dengan dua tangannya.

"Maaf, _sunbae._ Ku rasa pelukan seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi di antara kita."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku.." tangannya menyambar tangan Baekhyun cepat lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak sampai di sana saja, Chanyeol bahkan segera memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya dan meraup rahang si mungil. "...lebih menyukai Baekhyun daripada _sunbae._ "

Ada sebuah langkah maju, dimana dua tubuh yang kontras tingginya itu merapat dan dua hidung saling bersentuhan. Tak sampai 5 detik ada dua bibir yang saling menempel, yang lebih tebal menekan bibir tipis milik si mungil yang sudah kaku lalu melepasnya setelah 10 detik berselang.

"Jadi, aku tidak mungkin membalas pernyataan cinta _sunbae_ karena hanya Baekhyun yang aku cintai."

Chanyeol kira Minho akan melakukan sesuatu yang anarkis; marah dengan intonasi tinggi dalam sebuah bentakan atau parahnya melayangkan tinju mentah pada salah satu diantara dua manusia yang baru saja berciuman itu. Tapi ternyata, tidak. Minho justru menunduk dengan satu senyum bijak yang selama ini selalu di elu-eluhkan banyak perempuan yang ada di klub.

"Begitu, ya?"

"I-iya, begitu." Sesuatu seperti salah terjadi, tapi Chanyeol tak mengerti letaknya dimana. Minho terlalu nampak tenang dan Baekhyun yang menunduk dalam. Padahal jika ditelisik dari waktu lalu, si mungil itu pasti akan mengentak-hentakkan kaki saat Chanyeol memulai kontak fisik dengannya.

"Wah, sayang sekali, ya?"

"E-eh? Apa, _sunbae?_ "

"Tidak, tidak." Minho lalu tersenyum lebih lebar dan Chanyeol mengalami kebingungan semakin besar, "Kalau begitu, selamat. Semoga kalian bisa langgeng."

Chanyeol menerima jabat tangan Minho yang kemudian _sunbae_ panutannya itu undur diri.

Sesuatu pasti terjadi sebelum Chanyeol datang.

"Baekhyun..."

"Aku lelah. Ingin pulang. Jangan ganggu aku."

Kebingunan ini menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak, hanya garukan di tengkuk tidak gatal itu yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan ketika Baekhyun juga pergi dengan kepala tertunduk.

Semenjak pertemuan aneh itu, Chanyeol tidak lagi melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik. Tawanya yang pernah Chanyeol simpulkan sebagai sesuatu yang _gurih_ , mendadak menjadi seseautu yang hambar dan hal itu membuat tarikan bibir Chanyeol menuju ke bawah. Si mungil yang manis itu murung, seperti kehilangan kebahagiaan yang kemudian berganti hitam di atas kepalanya.

"Kau baik?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri, menyodorkan sebotol soda pada Baekhyun yang kala itu duduk di perpustakaan tanpa ada buku di depannya.

"Aku tidak minum soda." Kepalanya di telungkupkan di atas meja, "Ada apa menemuiku?"

"Kau murung. Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

"Kalau tidak suka bisa pergi."

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berdesis, menyipit kesal pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyangga dagu di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar adik kelas kurang ajar." Gumamnya, "Mana rasa sopan santunmu pada kakak kelas?"

"Apa itu perlu dipertegas saat kau akan menjadi pacarku?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pacaran. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja."

Mungkin Chanyeol memiliki telinga lebar yang sedikit tersumbat atau dia tidak bisa mendengar bahasa manusia dengan jelas. Apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan jelas bentuk pengusiran, tapi si adik kelas kelebihan kalsium itu masih pada tempatnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Oh, astaga! Apa aku harus mandi kembang dulu agar kau pergi?"

"Mau ku temani mandi? Aku bisa menggosok punggungmu dan kita bisa berbicara banyak hal tentang masa depan."

"Masa depan gigimu!" Hanya pukulan kecil pada meja sebelum Baekhyun pergi dengan langkah lebar dari kakinya yang kecil.

"Baekhyun.."

"Tidak usah mengejarku!"

"Tapi, Baekhyun.."

"Ku bilang tetap di sana dan diam!"

"Baek-"

"Stop, pengunt-AH!"

Tubuh mungil itu terjengkang di atas lantai, pantat yang selama ini Chanyeol puja sebagai bagian terseksi dari tubuh Baekhyun berhubungan intim langsung dengan lantai yang keras.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada Jungsuk di depan pintu!"

"Aku sudah mencoba mengingatkanmu tapi kau memintaku diam."

"Aku bisa gegar otak kalau begini."

"Gegar otak? Baekhyun, apa otakmu pindah ke pantat?" Lalu satu pukulan dari tangan si mungil yang terjatuh itu tepat mengenai kepala Chanyeol dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dengan cara yang berlebihan.

.

Chanyeol seperti mendapat kado di hari natal. Pasalnya, pendekatan yang awalnya ia kira akan berlangsung alot itu mendadak berubah 180 derajat. Semua kesusahan berubah menjadi kemudahan. Contoh kecilnya adalah Chanyeol yang sudah tau dimana rumah Baekhyun tanpa harus menguntit dulu seperti yang ia rencanakan dari awal.

Rasa terima kasih terbesar Chanyeol berikan pada Jungsuk yang kala itu menabrak Baekhyun, karena setelahnya si mungil mengeluh sakit kepala padahal pantatnya yang terbentur. Dengan kebesaran hatinya Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang sebelum pelajaran berakhir dan petugas piket memberi restu.

Oke, satu restu didapat.

Bersama dengan itu Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun di belakang dirinya yang mengemudikan skuter pink lucu yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan ke sekolah. Di menikmati waktu itu, waktu dimana Baekhyun menggenggam dua sisi pinggangnya untuk tetap seimbang dan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat.

"Istirahat ya, sayang? Jangan lupa makan lalu istirahat, aku akan menemui dalam mimpi saat kau tidur." Adalah apa yang Chanyeol katakan saat sudah tiba di rumah Baekhyun dan dia harus puas kembali mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

Sehari-dua hari, Chanyeol kira Baekhyun hanya mengalami sakit kepala biasa. Tapi ini sudah hari ke empat, sudah seharusnya sakit kepala sialan itu enyah dan Baekhyun bisa sekolah. Nyatanya, Chanyeol masih tak melihat Baekhyun dan temannya satu kelas mengatakan Baekhyun memang belum masuk.

Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan benar Baekhyun mengalami gegar otak? Chanyeol akan menuntut Jungsuk jika ternyata Baekhyun benar mengalamk gegar otak.

Inginnya Chanyeol datang lagi ke rumah Baekhyun, tapi ternyata dia terjebak oleh latihan panjang untuk pertandingan antar sekolah yang di adakan dua minggu lagi. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk izin karena Chanyeol di daulat akan menjadi pemain ganda putra dengan Minho.

Sepanjang latihan Chanyeol tak berhenti melirik jam yang tergantung di lapangan indoor milik sekolah. Sudah hampir 3 jam dia latihan dan seharusnya waktu latihan ini selesai supaya Chanyeol bisa segera pergi.

Setelah pelatih memberikan instruksi kecil sebelum latihan bubar, Chanyeol segera menyambar tasnya dan memacu skuter pink lucu kesayangannya itu menuju rumah Baekhyun. Saat seperti ini dia berharap memiliki kendataan sekelas Lamborgini agar bisa memacu kecepatan penuh menuju rumah Baekhyun. Bukan kendaraan boncel berwarna pink yang bahkan bisa saja kalah cepat dari siput sawah.

Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit akhirnya Chanyeol sampai. Dia melihat rumah Baekhyun sudah gelap, seperti tak ada kehidupan padahal ini masih pukul 10 malam. Salah-salah ada sesuatu terjadi dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa.

Pintu utama Chanyeol gedor, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Bel yang tersedia sudah menggila dalam mengeluarkan suara tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengitari rumah sederhana itu, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bisa mengetahui keadaan di dalam. Dan beruntung saat Chanyeol tiba di bagian belakang rumah, dia melihat sebuah jendela yang menampakkan keadaan remah suatu kamar.

Ada sebuah tubuh sedang berbaring damai, berselimut kehangatan dan cahaya samar bulan di luar sana menambah keindahan yang terdeteksi mata Chanyeol. Cara tidurnya sangat cantik, tidak ada banyak gerak dan sangat tenang.

Chanyeol membuka jendela itu, dia memaksa tubuhnya yang besar untuk menerobos sebelum akhirnya dia mengaduh karena sesuatu menggores lengannya. Bersamaan dengan itu si pemilik tidur tenang mulai terbangun, sedikit berteriak kecil karena ada penyusup bertelinga lebar sedang tersangkut di jendela.

"Hei, hei, ini aku. Pacarmu, Baekhyun."

Teriakan itu terhenti, berganti dengusan kecil dan hentakan kaki kesal saat Chanyeol meminta bantuan agar tubuhnya tidak tersangkut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Huh?!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan setelah berhasil menarik Chanyeol keluar dari jendelanya.

"Memastikan keadaanmu. Ku kira kau sakit keras." Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ternyata kau baik-baik saja."

"Bodoh!" Sipit Baekhyun lalu membola kecil saat melihat ada cairan merah di sekitar lengan Chanyeol. Diambilnga kotak obat di laci dan meminta Chanyeol untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

"Baekhyun, apa secepat ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum pernah tau bagaimana _jeruk menggauli jeruk._ Berikan aku waktu sehari saja untuk berguru pada video porno lalu kita bisa melakukannya."

 _Menggauli?_

 _Video porno?_

Botol alkohol kecil yang ada di tangan Baekhyun itu sukses mendarat tepat di kepala Chanyeol. Harapan Baekhyun agar otak mesum si adik kelas nekat ini bisa saja benar walau sedikit.

"Bisa tidak, kau itu serius sedikit?"

"Kau mau kita serius? Kita masih SMA, Baekhyun-AW! Pelan, ini perih." Desisan Chanyeol terdengar wajar karena Baekhyun menekan bagian yang terluka dengan tidak berperike-Chanyeol-an.

Luka gores itu lalu terobati dalam diamnya Baekhyun. Wajah manisnya terjangkau sangat dekat oleh iris Chanyeol dan itu diam-diam membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Baekhyun masih memicing kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak salah jika menyukaimu."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini." Baekhyun lalu meringkas kotak obatnya dan mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang mendadak berair wajah serius.

"Rasa sukaku bukan omong kosong. Aku benar-benar merasakannya untukmu."

Kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba hadir itu memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk menghindari sesuatu tapi cengkeraman di tangannya seolah menolak. Tubuhnya yang sudah berdiri mendadak terlingkup oleh sebuah lengan yang melingkar di sekitar perut dan pundak yang terbebani oleh deru napas halus.

Tubuh Baekhyun tak memiliki reaksi, itulah sebabnya dia hanya kaku pada tempatnya sembari mencoba mencari penjelasan mengapa dia mengalami detak-detak aneh dalam dadanya.

"Aku serius menyukaimu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki rasa sedalan ini jika bukan hanya padamu, Baekhyun." Suara itu terdengar dekat di telinga dan pelukan di sekitar perutnya perlahan mengerat. "Aku sangat khawatir saat tidak melihatmu di sekolah. Aku sangat sedih saat melihat kau murung. Aku mungkin bukan sejenis lelaki yang romantis, tapi rasa cinta dan sayangku bisa melebihi apapun. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu. Dia lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya, menarik dagu si mungil untuk bertaut mata secara langsung dengannya.

"Kau hanya perlu melihat. Aku akan memperjuangkan segalanya untukmu. Tolong, jangan terburu-buru menyimpulkan sesuatu, lihat dan rasakan lebih lama."

Dagunya semakin di tarik mendekat, beradu sentuhan hidung sebelum napas Chanyeol bisa dirasakan menyapu sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

Ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Seharusnya Baekhyun menolak kala Chanyeol melekatkan bibir mereka, bukan malah terpaku dan memejamkan mata kala tekanan lembut di bibir itu menghilangkan kinerja rasionalitas dalam dirinya.

Apa Baekhyun mulai bisa jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol?

Tidak. Ini terlalu cepat.

Didorongnya tubuh tinggi itu, Baekhyun terengah untuk beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Tangannya yang tergantung di bawah mendapat pergerakan untuk menyentuh sebuah dada bidang, terasa ada detak cepat di sana.

"Kau sudah dengar, kan? Seperti inilah ketika aku berada di dekatmu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat banyak, Baekhyun."

"Tapi..tapi aku tidak bisa."

Pelukan itu mulai berjarak, membuat Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan meminta penjelasan pada si mungil yang sedang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.. karena.. aku masih-"

Lalu semua terbungkam dengan cepat. Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengarnya dari mulut Baekhyun jadi dia merampas kata-kata itu dengan bungkaman kasar dari bibirnya.

 _Kumohon jangan katakan itu, Baekhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. PROVE IT

"Karena..Karena..aku masih-"

Sebuah ciuman sedikit dalam dengan desakan lidah yang membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Dua lengannya di cengkeram dan kepalanya seperti mendapat reaksi serupa cengkeraman itu—tak bisa bergerak.

Erangan Baekhyun seperti tak di dengar oleh Chanyeol yang kini bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bentuk fisiknya yang lebih kecil memaksa Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri tapi hasilnya nihil. Hingga akhirnya, ketika Baekhyun sadar jika dua kakinya ini bisa ia gunakan, dia memilih satu titik paling lemah yang bisa dijangkau dengan mudah.

"Aku masih ingin fokus pada ujianku, bodoh!" Ciuman itu terlepas, Chanyeol terjatuh di atas ranjang dan memegangi sesuatu yang membuatnya berguling-guling dengan erangan kesakitan.

"Itu hadiah untukmu!" Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dengan punggung tangan dan merasa sedikit menang karena berhasil lepas dari cuiman yang dipaksa ini. "Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi."

"Aw..Baekhyun.. kenapa menendang _adik_ ku. Ini sangat sakit, ya Tuhan."

"Seharusnya kau mendapat yang lebih dari ini!"

"SAKIT!"

"Jangan berteriak nanti ibuku bangun."

Baru saja Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya, sudah terdengar suara ibu di luar kamar dan menggedor pintu secara brutal.

Chanyeol benar-benar pembuat masalah yang canggih.

Selimut yang semula tergeletak di lantai segera Baekhyun ambil untuk ia tutupi di tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit ancaman agar Chanyeol tak bersuara, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu demi menjawab teriakan ibu yang semakin brutal.

"Ada apa? Ibu mendengar kau kesakitan? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"T-tidak, Bu. Eh..a-aku, aku hanya sedang latihan untuk drama di sekolah. Ya, drama di sekolah."

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Kau membuat ibu khawatir—Oh, itu apa di atas ranjangmu?"

"Oh, em..i-itu..itu..boneka. Ya, boneka. Aku mendapatkannya dari teman." _Ibu, maafkan aku sudah berbohong. Semua demi kebaikan adik kelas sialan itu._

"Ya sudah, jangan berteriak malam-malam. Cepat tidur."

Setelah kepergian ibu, Baekhyun kembali pada _boneka jadi-jadian_ yang ada di atas ranjangnya. Baekhyun menyingkap selimut merah itu, menemukan seseorang sedang mengerang kecil dan ada beberapa bulir jatuh di sekitar pipi, "Kau menangis?"

"Menurutmu?" Matanya menyalak, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengulum tawa kecil. "Kau menghancurkan asetku memuaskanmu."

Mungkin otak Chanyeol terbuat dari saus tomat masam, yang dia tau hanya kata-kata abstrak yang membuat Baekhyun harus merotasikan matanya.

"Sakit sekali, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun.. aku merasa ada yang pecah di bawah sana."

Melihat ekspresi itu, Baekhyun terbujuk untuk merasa iba dan dia menempatkan diri di samping Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus agar rasa sakit itu hilang, sama seperti yang selalu ibu lakukan sewaktu Baekhyun kecil mengalami kesakitan setelah jatuh.

"Makanya, jangan suka menciumku sembarangan. Kau kira bibirku ini gampangan? Kau itu masih adik..."

"Ah..."

"...dengan kakak kelas jangan..."

"Ya, di sana."

"...memukulmu sampai kau-apa?" Air wajah yang tadi mengerang sakit kini berubah terpejam dan Baekhyun segera mengambil guling untuk menutup wajah itu. "Brengsek! Kenapa kau sangat mesum sekali?!"

"Aww..Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Biar sekalian kau mati-AAAAHHH!"

Setelah ini sepertinya Baekhyun harus banyak-banyak olahraga agar kekuatannya bisa lebih dari yang Chanyeol miliki. Agar kejadian ini, kejadian dimana Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia terlentang di atas ranjang dan Chanyeol menguncinya dalam dua lengan tidak terjadi di kemudian hari.

"Aku baru tahu ada titik hitam manis di atas bibirmu."

"K-kau, mau apa? J-jangan macam-macam denganku."

Senyum sepihak itu kembali membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa Minho memang pantas dijadikan sebagai butiran masa lalu yang disimpan. Semesta seperti memutarbalikkan perasaan Baekhyun dalam waktu sekejap, tapi kenapa harus Chanyeol?

"Tidur." Lalu Chanyeol beranjak, menarik selimut untuk menutup dada Baekhyun dan menyelipkan lengan ke belakang leher si mungil. "Kau besok ada kelas pagi, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku tidak mengharapkanmu sama sekali."

Seharusnya Chanyeol tersinggung dengan kata-kata itu, bukan malah tersenyum kecil dan mengambil jari Baekhyun untuk ia tautkan dengan jemarinya.

Benar-benar tindakan tidak berperike-Baekhyun-an. Posisi mereka ada dua siswa berbeda tingkat, seharusnya Chanyeol memiliki sedikit rasa takut atau segan pada Baekhyun yang notabene adalah kakak kelas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan konyol."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang konyol?"

"Dilihat dari telinga dan matamu, ya."

"Jangan menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya."

"Ya, karena kita terkadang mendapat jebakan Batman dari buku bersampul paha ayam tapi ternyata berisi paha artis porno jepang." Sahut yang lebih kecil, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat aku."

Lengan itu Baekhyun singkirkan, ia ganti dengan guling kecil dengan ujungnya berkepala Rillakuma.

Eksistensi Baekhyun di dunia ini setahun lebih lama dari Chanyeol, kiranya itu sudah cukup dijadikan sebuah patokan mengapa Baekhyun yakin betul Chanyeol hanya main-main. Chanyeol yang berbaring di sampingnya mungkin butuh sebuah singkurang, agar anak itu sadar jika memegang hati Baekhyun tidak semudah memegang raket. Karena sejatinya sebuah perasaan itu tidak bisa hadir dalam sekejap mata, ada proses dimana menyentuh lubuk hati adalah inti dari semuanya.

"Hati itu sesuatu yang tak bisa dijadikan main-main, Chanyeol. Jangan berkata cinta jika kau baru melihatku sekejap mata. Kita perlu pendekatan, perlu saling mengerti, bukan dengan memberi hak milik saat aku hanya mengenalmu sebatas nama."

Terbesit sebuah bayangan di hari lalu, dimana Baekhyun kala itu bertemu dengan Minho dan membicarakan kejelasan hati mereka. Sulit, Minho yang selama ini tertanam mendadak harus di cabut dan meninggalkan lubang menganga di pihak Baekhyun. Kebohongannya tentang perasaan pada yang lain, nyatanya hanya tameng agar Baekhyun bisa membenci. Padahal yang terjadi ada sebuah perjodohan pelik yang mengharuska Minho menanam paksa hatinya pada yang lain.

Baekhyun bisa apa? Dia tidak bisa menjadi egois dengan merebut Minho begitu saja sementara kehidupan keluarga Minho ada di tangan lelaki itu. Meski kenyataannya dia juga terluka, tapi Baekhyun tetap tak memiliki hak agar Minho hanya berhenti pada hatinya.

"Jangan hanya mementingkan keinginanmu saja. Pikirkan juga bagaimana posisiku, kau sudah bertindak terlalu jauh padaku."

Ada yang menghangat di sekitar perut Baekhyun, juga sebuah hembus teratur di belakang kepalanya yang membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mematung. Kontak fisik ini selalu menjadikan Baekhyun bodoh, diam tanpa tau bagaimana bereaksi kala ada kenyamanan yang terbesit di sana.

"Jadi kau ingin aku bagaimana? Hm?" suaranya rendah, terdengar sangat serius dan hal itu semakin membuat detakan di jantuk seperti diburu sesuatu. "Aku harus apa? Katakan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tidak masalah jika kau menganggap ini terlalu cepat, tapi perlu kau tahu jika aku sudah sejauh ini, itu berarti aku tidak menjadikan ini sebuah permainan."

Posisi ini membuat Baekhyun bungkam, dia kehilangan lidah untuk jarak yang sudah hilang dari pelukan dibelakangnya. Terlalu sulit untuk mengelak, karena ada bagian lain dalam dirinya yang mulai berpihak pada Chanyeol. Tapi sekali lagi, ini terlalu cepat. Baekhyun bukan orang yang ringkas dalam urusan hati, dia selalu terbelit sebuah kokohnya kepercayaan karena berujung sakit hati sangat ia hindari.

"Hanya buktikan padaku." Kata itu akhirnya bisa Baekhyun ucap setelah tertahan di pangkal lidah, "Tidak tau seperti apa, aku hanya ingin kau bisa mengubah cara pandangku tentangmu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuktikannya. Bersikaplah subjektif, karena aku akan sepenuh hati merebut hatimu." Lalu ada sebuah kecupan kecil di belakang sana. Sial, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah hilang banyak oleh Chanyeol. Masih seperti ini saja dia sudah hilang keperjakaan di bibir, bagaimana jika sudah resmi. "Emm, Baekhyun, bisa aku meminjam kamar mandimu?"

"Ya, tentu."

Chanyeol sudah masuk kamar mandi di salah satu sudut kamarnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai bisa mengatur napas. Beberapa saat lalu dia merasa sesak, bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan tapi lebih pada debaran. Ini persis seperti apa yang dulu Baekhyun alami pada Minho. Kenapa bisa secepat ini? Baekhyun yakin dirinya bukan tipikal yang cepat jatuh cinta, butuh waktu lama untuk debaran ini muncul sampai dia mengibarkan bendera putih dan menyerahkan hatinya.

Sial, _fetish_ Chanyeol sepertinya sangat berbahaya.

Dan omong-omong, kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali di kamar mandi? Untuk ukuran buang air kecil, waktu 5 menit cukup terbilang cukup lama. Apa dia sakit perut?

Baekhyun mendekati pintu kamar mandi itu dan menempelkan telinganya di sana. Tidak ada suara percikan air yang berarti, semua terdengar tenang meski ada desahan—DESAHAN?!

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Jangan _bermain solo_ di kamar mandiku?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** tumben ya bisa fast update? wkwk


	6. DITCHING

Tercatatlah sebuah sejarah, dimana Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kali harus mengingkar sebuah pendirian tentang suasana paginya. Sebelumnya, apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun akan bangun pagi dengan sebuah doa tentang lembaran baru. Apapun itu.

Biasanya dia akan memulai dengan menyiram bunga di taman, lalu memeriksa kolam ikan di belakang rumah, setelahnya akan mandi dan bersiap diri untuk sekolah. Tapi pagi ini, suasana hati yang diharap baik mendadak _zonk._ Salahkan saja sebuah sekuter _pink_ yang sudah bertandang di depan pintu gerbang rumah bersama satu bongkah daging bernama Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

Astaga, ini masih pagi!

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ " jika Chanyeol dilepas di antara desakan manusia, sangat mudah untuk mengenali anak itu. Cukup cari yang tinggi dengan senyum lebar dan begitu juga telinganya. "Baru bangun saja cantik. Apalagi kalau sudah mandi."

Di tangan kanan Baekhyun ada pupuk yang masih dalam kemasan, rencananya akan ia berikan pada tanaman di kebun kecil depan rumah, tapi sepertinya akan beralih fungsi untuk di jejalkan pada otak Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa kemari?" alih-alih melakukan maksud hatinya itu, Baekhyun memilih berpihak pada ketenangan dan beralih pada tumbuhan yang akan ia beri pupuk. "Ini masih pagi."

"Ingin melihat si cantik." Lalu kekehannya itu menunjukkan deretan gigi yang tertata rapi dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku laki-laki. Mana ada laki-laki cantik?!"

"Ada. Itu yang sedang merawat buganya. _Wah,_ dia bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga-bunga itu." seru Chanyeol dengan tepukan di tangannya.

"Aku tanya, kau mau apa kemari pagi-pagi?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin melihat si cantik."

"Aku serius, Chanyeol!"

"Terima dulu cintaku, baru kita bisa serius. Kalau belum diterima bagaimana bisa serius di pelaminan?"

Beruntung di sekitar sana tidak ada barang-barang tajam yang bisa memicu kekhilafan, masih di beri selamat nyawa adik kelas sialan itu. Rasa geram Baekhyun membuatnya harus menggertakkan gigi, menganut sebuah pepatah ' _sabar, orang sabar dapat jodoh yang anu-nya besar'_ agar pagi ini dia tidak tiba-tiba mendapat serangan bom kesialan.

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ sudah mandi? Mau mandi bersama? Em.. aku sudah mandi, _sih._ Tapi kalau Baekhyun- _ee_ butuh teman mandi, aku bisa menemani."

"Lebih baik aku mandi dengan sapi daripada denganmu!"

"Eii.. mana enak mandi dengan sapi? Denganku saja, ya?"

Satu hela napas Baekhyun tarik sedikit besar, ia isi paru-parunya dengan udara pagi dan berharap bisa membawa kesegaran di hatinya yang memanas karena ulah seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan si adik kelas tidak punya lubang pusar karena tak tau malu ini. Wajahnya yang seperti tidak pernah berkerut karena kesedihan, sedang tertempel di sela pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun hingga membuat bibirnya saja yang lolos menembus. Tak sampai di situ, Chanyeol bahkan sengaja memajukan bibirnya lalu melakukan sesuatu semburan yang ia buat dari bibirnya.

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ aku boleh masuk?"

"Mau apa?"

"Memperkenalkan diri ke calon mertua sekaligus membuat janji jika aku akan sehidup semati denganmu."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Chanyeol." Bagus, Baekhyun sudah mulai bisa mengontrol kesabarannya, "atau kau bisa ke sekolah lebih awal. Perpustakaan pasti sudah buka, kau bisa membaca buku di sana."

"Aku tidak suka buku, aku sukanya dengan dirimu."

 _Ya Tuhan, mau cari kemana lagi sabar ini?_ Baekhyun benar-benar butuh banyak stok sabar agar ia tidak khilaf melempar sisa pupuk yang sudah ia gunakan.

"Chanyeol," gigi Baekhyun saling merapat, "Selagi aku aku berkata baik-baik, sebaiknya kau melakukannya."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku mau mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah."

"Tidak mau, aku maunya masuk dulu."

"Rumahku bukan taman bermain!"

"Aku masuk, ya?"

Rotasi dua mata Baekhyun menandakan dia sudah hilang peduli pada Chanyeol yang benar-benar tidak jelas. Setelah itu Baekhyun meringkas alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk membenahi tanamannya dan berniat _memang aku peduli?_ pada Chanyeol yang merengek masuk.

"Aku bisa melompat pagar ini."

 _Lakukan! Memangnya aku peduli?_

 **Bruk!**

"Ah!"

Spontanitas Baekhyun sedang berlainan pada niat hatinya, dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seseorang berada di atas tanah dengan sesuatu yang merembes berwarna merah dari sebuah lengan.

"Ada apa—Astaga! Tanganmu berdarah!" sebenarnya luka itu tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak terasa sakit oleh Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun melihatnya seperti sebuah luka lebar menganga yang harus segera di bawa ke UGD. Tapi mengingat rumah sakit jauh, Baekhyun dengan terpaksa membopong Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah dan mempersiapkan peralatan gawat darurat yang tersimpan di lemari.

"Ah! Sakit.." jika melihat wajah Chanyeol, sebenarnya ini sebuah dusta untuk terlihat malang dan Baekhyun akan merasa iba. Pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu anak yang tanggung, luka seperti ini sebelumnya tidak ia anggap serius. Cukup bersihkan dan beri plester, masalah selesai. Tapi ini di depan Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin Chanyeol akan merebut perhatian si mungil ini.

"Telingamu itu lebar, tapi tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik. Sia-sia Tuhan memberi kelebihan padamu." Setelah selesai dengan cairan berwarna coklat itu, Baekhyun meniup kecil pada bagian luka dan membuat Chanyeol seketika hilang kendali. Sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur semesta menciptakan eksistensinya sebagai lelaki tampan yang beruntung.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun- _ee._ " Chanyeol mencuri gemas pada pipi Baekhyun dan mendapat hujaman tatapan sengit dari si pemilik pipi. "Rumahmu sepi. Orangtuamu kemana?"

"Ayahku sudah meninggal."

"Oh, maaf. Kalau Ibu mertua?"

"Sedang di rumah paman."

"Jadi kau sendirian di rumah?"

"Iya, tadinya. Tapi sekarang aku sedang bersama alien." _Alien,_ untuk Chanyeol si telinga lebar.

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu!"

"Bagus apanya?" Baekhyun mengernyit curiga untuk senyum lebar Chanyeol, "Jangan macam-macam denganku, ya?"

"Aku tidak macam-macam, tapi Cuma satu macam, _kok._ "

"Kalau sampai kau berani bertindak mesum dengan tubuhku—"

"Mesum?" Chanyeol tergelak oleh tawanya, "Ya ampun, Baekhyun- _ee._ Ternyata pikiranmu sudah menjurus kesana, ya? Aku tidak akan bertindak mesum. Begini-begini aku juga penuh pertimbangan jika ingin _menusuk_ mu. Aku harus banyak latihan."

"L-latihan? Maksudmu dengan para pelacur?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Astaga enak sekali di cemburui."

Pipi Baekhyun mulai merona seperti tomat busuk.

"Sudah, aku mau mandi." Baekhyun meletakkan kembali peralatan itu di lemari kecil, "Sudah makan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Belum. Aku di rumah sendiri, orangtuaku sedang ke luar kota."

"Tidak masalah hanya dengan roti dan susu? Aku malas masak."

Lalu di hadapan Chanyeol sudah tersaji dua roti berselai coklat dengan segelas susu yang dari aromanya saja terasa kuat vanilanya. Ada dua piring di sana, yang berisi dua roti itu jelas untuk Chanyeol karena memang di hidangkan tepat di depan matanya, piring yang lain hanya berisi satu roti dan segelas susu coklat tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

"Hanya makan itu saja, apa kenyang?"

"Aku sedang malas makan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat pipiku?" Baekhyun mencubit dua pipinya yang memang terlihat menyerupai _mochi,_ "Mereka berkembang sangat cepat. Aku harus menjaga makanan agar mereka tidak berlebihan."

"Itu lucu. Aku suka." Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk turut mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun, kekehannya juga tersedia di sana agar bisa mengimbangi Baekhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak masalah mau pipimu besar atau kecil, karena aku menyukai Byun Baekhyun secara keseluruhan, bukan hanya pipinya saja."

"Tck, belajar dari mana berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak dari mana-mana."

"Ku dengar kau seorang _playboy._ Benar, kan?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Ada yang bilang seperti itu."

"Jangan di dengar, mereka hanya berusaha menciptakan persaingan tidak sehat."

"Persaingan apa?"

"Mendapatkanmu, Baekhyun. Apa lagi?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau," Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan dua roti dan segelas susunya, dia kini menggeser duduk untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun dan mengalihkan tangan si mungil agar aksesnya bersandar di sekitaran paha bisa dilakukan. "Inilah kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau sangat nyaman seperti bantal."

Saat itu matahari pagi sudah menembus jendela, mengenai wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur di pangkuan Baekhyun dengan air muka yang tenang. Dia seperti tidak memiliki dosa, selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa izin Baekhyun dan tidak peduli Baekhyun akan suka atau tidak. Tapi sejauh ini, sejauh Chanyeol meletakkan sesuatu kecil yang manis, Baekhyun tidak memiliki protes yang berarti.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tau mengapa Chanyeol bisa sejauh ini, memerangkapnya dalam situasi tak memiliki makna tapi Baekhyun diam-diam memikirkan. Bertindak nekat tentu seperti sudah menjadi patokan Chanyeol, tapi di balik itu semua selalu ada hal manis yang diam-diam Baekhyun pikirkan sebelum tidur. Baekhyun yakin dirinya bukan seseorang yang _mudah,_ pertimbangannya cukup banyak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun membuka hati. Apalagi untuk seseorang seperti Chanyeol, dari pertama saja sebenarnya dia bisa di eliminasi. Semuanya seperti menentang Baekhyun, berbalik pihak pada sisian Chanyeol dan bekerja sama untuk meluluhkan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus bersiap ke sekolah."

"Hm?"

"Bangun, Chanyeol. Kita harus segera berangkat."

"Nanti saja bagaimana?"

"Bisa gawat kalau terlambat. Ayo, bangun."

"Kalau ku ajak bolos, bagaimana?" mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, memandang langsung pada Baekhyun yang berada tepat di atasnya.

"B-bolos?"

"Ya. Kau tidak bosan terus-terus sekolah? Aku saja capek setiap hari sekolah. Beruntung di sekolah ada kau, jadi aku tidak capek lagi."

"Kau ini, bukannya mengajakku berbuat baik tapi malah mengajak bolos! Aku jadi ragu denganmu."

"Eii.. ini beda. Bolos kali ini akan lebih berfaedah."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita keluar, melakukan penjajakan satu sama lain. Biar kau juga bisa kenal aku lebih dekat. Percuma jika aku saja yang coba mencari tau tentang dirimu tau kau tidak. Bagaimana bisa cepat jatuh cinta kalau begitu." Chanyeol mencibir.

Membolos? Sesungguhnya ini pertama kali Baekhyun mempertimbangkan hal itu. Tidak ada satu ujian tertentu yang bisa dikhawatirkan, tugas-tugas juga sudah dikumpulkan dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki suatu tanggungan berarti.

Apa dia harus ikut membolos?

"Terlalu banyak berpikir!" Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, dia memenjara Baekhyun dengan dua lengan dan yang lebih kecil kini tersudut di sandaran sofa. "Kita pendekatan. Aku akan menjadi lelaki yang sesungguhnya yang membuatmu sulit untuk menolak."

Secara sekilas Baekhyun menggerakkan telunjuknya pada Chanyeol yang akan mencuri kecup di pipi. Dia tersenyum miring, merasa menang karena dia bisa mencegah adegan curi-mencuri cium yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan.

"Tck! Kau gagal."

"Kata siapa?"

Telunjuk di singkirkan, dua lengan tercengkeram oleh tangan, dan satu kebasahan hinggap di bibir Baekhyun.

 _Sial! Aku kecurian lagi!_

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. HIS FETISH

"Haruskah kau menciumku sebanyak itu?!"

Belah bibir yang menyembunyikan deretan gigi itu terbuka lebar; melontarkan kekehan yang hanya bisa ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan rotasi bola mata.

Sudah berapa kali? Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Chanyeol selalu seperti _pervert_ penggila bibir, selalu saja mengambil kebasahan dalam kesempitan. Jangan ditanya seberapa kesal perasaan Baekhyun saat ini, nyatanya dia sendiri sudah terlalu banyak memakan garam emosi jika berhadapan dengan spontanitas dari bibir Chanyeol itu.

"Dan haruskan kita berada di sini?! Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tau jalan pikiranmu!"

Adalah sebuah tempat dengan kotak-kotak lebar berisi air tenang berwarna coklat. Bukan, itu bukan susu coklat, tapi sebuah tempat yang beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol katakan sebagai tempat mebolos paling berfaedah.

Apanya yang berfaedah? Lihat, bahkan ini sudah masuk menit kelimapuluh tapi tidak ada pergerakan satu-pun dari kail yang terlempar.

"Jika tahu begini, aku sekolah saja!"

"Eh, ini sangat berfaedah. Ada banyak pelajaran yang bisa kita ambil dari memancing."

"Pelajaran apanya? Aku bahkan tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang bisa ku cerna sebagai ilmu!"

"Ada. Nanti akan menemukannya."

"Iya, tapi kapan?" Baekhyun menggertakkan kakinya, bukan seperti seseorang yang mengamuk tapi lebih pada kesal. "Di sini juga bau!"

Chanyeol sudah seperti meladeni anak usia 5 tahun yang tidak suka bau yang mengganggu hidugnya. Bibir mengerucut, kaki terhentak-hentak, tekukan alis, dan gerutuan yang seperti sudah sepaket dengan hal-hal di atas. Tapi ini lucu, atau menggemaskan? Apapun itu, Chanyeol selalu menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun melakukan suatu interaksi dengannya. Entah sebuah kemarahan atau merajuk seperti ini.

"Pakai ini." Sebuah masker hitam di terima Baekhyun setelah keluar dari tas Chanyeol.

Oke, warna masker ini benar-benar netral untuk seorang lelaki jantan. Kelam dengan aura kelelakian yang kuat beserta aroma mint yang tertinggal. Tapi, ada yang membuat Baekhyun mendadak mengernyitkan dahi lalu menatap ragu pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Yakin ini milikmu, Adik kelas?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Emm.. ku kira kau penyuka Batman atau Superman atau superhero lainnya." Tawa itu hampir meledak jika saja Baekhyun tak melihat Chanyeol kini mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan 'aku-akan-menciummu-lagi'. Oh, jangan. Sudah cukup pelecehan terhadap bibir Baekhyun yang sudah tidak perjaka ini.

"Ada yang salah dengan gambar bibir Hello Kitty di sana?"

"E-eh, t-tidak. Hanya saja..hanya saja itu terdengar kontras dengan penampilanmu yang bengal."

Chanyeol tersenyum sepihak sebelum akhirnya ia menjurus untuk menghapus jarak di antara dua hidung mereka. Seringainya bahkan lebih buruk dari kebosanan menunggu ikan memangsa kail.

"Asal kau tahu, aku membeli masker itu karena aku mengingatmu."

"A-aku?"

"Ya, karena kau manis seperti Hello Kitty. Dan aku memilih masker yang hanya bergambar bi ir Hello Kitty agar aku bisa berfantasi menciummu saat menggunakan masker-YAH!"

 **Byur!**

"Dasar adik kelas mesum!"

"YAH! Kenapa mendorongku ke kolam ikan?!"

.

Setelah membeli baju ganti paling murah di toko dekat tempat memancing, Chanyeol kembali dengan ide konyolnya yang baru. Membolos berfaedah sesi dua menurut Chanyeol adalah datang ke sebuah kedai susu sapi, menikmati segelas cairan berwarna putih dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Tak lupa satu ubi panas dengan warna ungu dan aroma manis menggoda yang Chanyeol katakan sebagai kombinasi suami-istri pas.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja situasi dan kondisi yang ada tidak mendukung segelas susu sapi panas itu. Matahari masih berterik di atas kepala, udara di luar sedang dalam situasi panas dan susu sapi mengepul itu benar-benar petaka. Normalnya, di jam seperti ini orang-orang akan sibuk mencari sesuatu yang menyegarkan untuk dahaga. Tapi bagi Chanyeol tidak ada situasi panas atau dingin untuk menikmati susu sapi yang mengepul, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sukses menggerutu sepanjang duduk di kedai.

Selepas segelas susu habis, Baekhyun memberi ketegasan akan pulang dan mengecap segala macam membolos hari ini sebagai hari buruk. Mulai memancing di saat orang berangkat sekolah/kantor hingga menikmati susu panas mengepul. Membolos jenis apa ini?

Hentakan kakinya seperti melukiskan jika Baekhyun tulus melakukan aksi kesalnya pada Chanyeol yang mengejarnya di belakang. Biar saja, biar anak itu tau jika lubuk hati Baekhyun sudah berisi umpatan.

Kiranya ini hanya akan menjadi akhir dari kekesalah yang Chanyeol beri judul 'Membolos Berfaedah', nyatanya saat Baekhyun tiba di depan rumah dan dia berniat untuk membanting pintu tepat di depan hidung Chanyeol, Ibu sudah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Selamat sore, Ibu Mertua. Perkenalkan, Park Chanyeol, calon menantu yang budiman." Menjadi salam pembuka dimana Ibu mengernyitkan dahi dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusak kasar wajahnya.

 _Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa ada manusia seperti dia!_

 _ **.**_

.

Pundak lesu itu menuntun jalan Baekhyun kembali ke kelas. Omong-omong, acara bolosnya kemarin mendapat teguran dari Ibu juga Guru Kim. Entah informasi dari mana, yang jelas Baekhyun harus menghadapi dua teguran yang salah satunya membuat tangannya hampir remuk.

Kemarin, setelah Chanyeol pulang, Ibu memulai semua dengan _nyanyian_ panjang tentang seberapa bencinya Ibu dengan acara membolos. Jika hanya omongan saja mungkin Baekhyun akan tahan, tapi jika penghujung semua itu adalah sebuah hukuman yang membuat Baekhyun pasrah, Baekhyun harus puas dengan tangannya yang mulai rapuh karena mengupas 3kg bawang dalam semalam.

Sialnya di sini, Ibu sama sekali tidak menaruh amarah pada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas tersangka utama mengapa bisa terjadi pembolosan. Ibu justru _asik_ mengobrol dengan si telinga peri itu dalam banyak tawa yang membuat Baekhyun sesekali mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun bertanya apa sebenarnya _fetish_ yang dimiliki seorang Park Chanyeol hingga energinya bisa membawa positif pada orang lain tapi tidak pada Baekhyun. Sial!

Sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun duduk termangu dengan kepala ia sandarkan di meja. Masih terasa semua pegal karena mengupas bawang dan aroma menyengat yang membuat Baekhyun termangu meratapi nasib. Setelah ini dia tidak akan pernah mau menuruti semua bujuk rayu setan bertelinga lebar tentang acara membolosnya.

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ " tiba-tiba sebuah sosok tinggi dengan eksistensinya yang tak pernah luput dari senyum lebar sudah duduk dengan posisi sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Hanya saja Chanyeol memilih arah yang berlawanan dan hal itu membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa puas aku sudah datang di mimpimu?"

"Ada apa lagi? Aku sedang tidak bernafsu." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara lemah.

"Astaga, sayang. Jangan keras-keras berbicara tentang nafsu, ini di tempat umum."

"Aku lelah, Chanyeol. Jangan ganggu aku." Baekhyun tidak berniat mengatakan hal itu dengan nada manja, terlebih bibirnya yang mengerucut dan air wajah yang terlihat lemah.

"Baekhyun- _ee_ kenapa?" Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol merasa iba, dia menarik kursi untuk semakin dengan Baekhyun dan mengusak pipi si lelaki merajuk. "Jangan cemberut, nanti aku lepas kendali bagaimana? Hm?" Lalu usakan itu sedikit naik untuk melerai dahi berkerut Baekhyun.

"Tanganku sakit." Dia menunjukkan tangannya yang sedikit memerah, "jangan di pegang! Baunya tidak enak." Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangannya di balik badan ketika Chanyeol akan menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

"Ibu menghukumku mengupas bawang 3kg. Itu melelahkan dan tanganku sakit."

 _Demi apapun jangan merajuk seperti itu, Baekhyun._

"Ya ampun, kasihan. Lihat itu sampai memerah."

"Sakit, Chanyeol."

"Sini, biar aku obati."

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak, ia membiarkan Chanyeol meraih tangannya dengan memberi sedikit usakan pada bagian-bagian yang memerah. Sesekali Chanyeol juga meniupnya sambil bergumam, "Sakit, sakit, pergilah. Jangan datang pada Baekhyun- _ee._ "

Apa ini? Kenapa hal konyol ini justru membuat Baekhyun merasa terbang dengan senyum tertahan yang tak bisa ia kendalikan?

"Apa masih sakit?"

Mengangguk.

Bagian paling merah dari jari Baekhyun mulai berbalut sebuah plester bermotif Hello Kitty yang Chanyeol ambil dari sakunya. Sebenarnya ini kekanakan, tapi Chanyeol seperti melerai semua hal itu menjadi keseriusan yang membuatnya sangat hati-hati dalam memperlakukan tiap jengkal _pengobatan_ pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Ja! Sudah selesai. Nanti akan sembuh." Senyum Baekhyun mengembang sedikit lebar sejalan dengan sesuatu di dalam sana yang memulai detak abstrak hanya karena plester Hello Kitty ini. "Sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk kemana-mana. Tubuhku masih sangat lelah."

"Jangan begitu. Baekhyun- _ee_ harus tetap makan, ya?"

"Nanti saja-Eh, mau kemana?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol itu ajaib, seenak hatinya sendiri, tapi belakangan tindakannya sangat manis-ralat, baru saja maksudnya. Acara pengobatan pada tangan memerah itu sebenarnya sedikit mencuri kemanisan pada hati Baekhyun, mengoyak pertahanan pada yang lebih kecil untuk tidak meledakkan emosi, dan membuat senyum itu malu-malu tertahan di bibir.

Belum pernah ada yang seperti ini. Minho dulu bahkan tidak pernah sejauh ini dalam mencetak kenangan manis yang bisa Baekhyun ingat sebagai keadaan tak terlupakan. Tapi Chanyeol, tindakan konyol seperti ini mau tidak mau sedikit menggerogoti pertahanan Baekhyun. Terlepas isu Chanyeol seorang playboy atau bukan, yang jelas Baekhyun mulai termakan cara Chanyeol dalam meluluhkan hatinya.

"Ini, makanlah." Dan Chanyeol semakin meruntuhkan pertahanan dengan sekotak makanan yang ia letakkan di depan mata Baekhyun. "Di kantin hanya ada donkatsu, kau suka?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka pasta, tapi ini tidak apa."

"Besok aku akan membawakannya. Sekarang makan ini dulu, ya?" Baekhyun baru akan mengambil garpu dalam kotak makanan itu tapi Chanyeol merebutnya, "Tunggu, tanganmu kan sedang sakit. Biar aku menyuapimu."

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Tanganmu sedang sakit."

"Tapi aku bisa sendiri..."

"Besok saja makan sendiri." Lalu usakan itu mampir lagi pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil semakin terbang ke nirwana...

"biar suamimu ini yang melakukannya."

...lalu jatuh terhempas kembali ke dasar bumi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **Bashot :** ada yang tanya, kapan Chanbaek jadian, Ayoung cuma bisa bilang "Nanti, kalau sudah waktunya."

Akan ada waktunya, tapi gak sekarang. Semua sudah dipikirin kok, jadi tenang aja gak bakal berlarut-larut chapters FF ini. Buat sekarang, mari nikmati apa yang ada dulu, kalau sudah waktunya selesai juga bakalan selesai. Hehe...

Ya sudah, selamat menikmati dan selamat beraktivitas. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi respon.


	8. PARK IN LAW

Kisah ini terlalu rumit. Bahkan jauh lebih membingungkan dari pembuktian sebuah rumus turunan dalam aljabar. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tidak peduli, hilang akal untuk sementara dan mencari lagi sesuatu yang memang menjadi pendiriannya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia terjebak pada kerumitan, terlalu lelah melerai satu-persatu apa yang sudah membuat hatinya kini memilih jalan yang berbeda dari otaknya.

Tersangka utama adalah Park Chanyeol. Mungkin dia menjadi satu-satunya yang merusak segala hidup tenang Baekhyun menjadi sedikit berkelok-kelok seperti ini. Raganya yang tinggi, menjulang hampir mendekati sentuhan 2 meter, berbanding lurus dengan kegigihannya membuka senyum serta menawarkan harapan tentang sebuah hubungan baru.

Ini terlalu cepat, Baekhyun bahkan masih belum memutuskan untuk berhenti berduka atas hatinya yang di tinggalkan oleh Minho. Tapi Chanyeol seperti tak kenal waktu, dia berjalan dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi lalu menghancurkan pertahanan Baekhyun hingga si kakak kelas berwajah menggemaskan itu merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Adalah di suatu Minggu sore sebelum ujian tengah semester berlangsung. Seharusnya Baekhyun duduk diam di kamar, membuka buku dan menjejali otaknya dengan serangkaian kerumitan buku Fisika. Bukan malah duduk di sebuah kedai makanan cepat saji dan menghadapi sebongkah eksistensi manusia yang tingginya hampir menyentuh angka 2 dalam satuan meter.

"Pizza di sini enak, aku sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap." Chanyeol berujar ketika satu loyang Pizza ber-toping banyak sosis sudah tersaji di hadapannya. "Baekhyun- _ee_ suka keju, kan? Aku juga memesan 1 yang pasti akan Baekhyun- _ee_ suka."

Tak lama setelah itu satu loyang lagi datang. Warna putih merekat banyak sebagai toping.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua ini? Maksudku, dua loyang terlalu banyak, Chanyeol. Aku bahkan hanya mampu makan tiga _slice._ "

"Habiskan semampumu saja. Jika merasa kenyang, bisa berhenti."

"Lalu sisanya?"

"Aku makan." Lalu kekehan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit berdecih sebal. Entahlah, dia menjadi lebih _luwes_ dalam berekspresi atas apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan maupun katakan. "Ja! Ini makan. Baekhyun- _ee_ harus makan yang banyak agar ujian besok bisa dapat nilai bagus."

"Kalau mau dapat nilai bagus itu harus belajar, bukan makan." Satu potong pizza bertoping mozarella itu menyambangi indera pengecap Baekhyun. Keju benar-benar tidak pernah berhianat tentang rasa. "Kau sendiri sudah belajar?"

"Aku? Nanti saja. Yang terpenting aku bisa melihat Baekhyun- _ee_ makan dulu. Oh, di pipimu!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melarikan tangan di sana, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan telunjuk untuk mengusak bagian yang terkena saus lalu mengecap jarinya dengan tawanya yang lebar.

"Itu jorok, Chanyeol. Kau bisa menggunakan _tissue._ "

"Bahkan aku tidak rela jika _tissue_ menyentuh kulitmu secara langsung."

Lihat, Chanyeol mulai lagi dengan segala _fetish_ -nya yang mengandung banyak bunga. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol senyum padahal yang Chanyeol katakan tadi terlalu umum. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa bersikap biasa, bukan terlihat konyol dengan apa-apa yang kini seperti terkepung oleh banyak kupu-kupu.

Peralihan dari semua itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menikmati lagi pizza yang sempat terlupakan karena Baekhyun sibuk menahan senyum. Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan 4 _slice_ dan perutnya benar-benar tak memiliki tempat kosong. Di depannya Chanyeol sudah kepayahan karena menghabiskan 6 _slice._ Matanya berkedip lucu, pertanda jika dia sudah mengibarkan bendera putih pada perang kenikmatan pizza ini.

"Aduh!"

Tubuh Chanyeol sontak berdiri, dia segera memindah kursi untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun yang mengeluh perutnya sakit. "Apa kau baik? Kenapa? Ada apa? Baekhyun, bicara! Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu!"

Dan _kelainan_ yang baru Baekhyun ketahui dari Chanyeol adalah sikapnya yang _overacting._

"Berhenti bicara maka kau bisa mendengarku bicara, bodoh!"

"Kenapa? Apa anak dalam kandunganmu menendang?"

 **Plak!**

Satu pukulan cukup untuk memutus kontrak kebodohan ini. Baekhyun sedang tidak bisa menanggapi Chanyeol karena perutnya terlalu melilit.

"Aku kekamar mandir dulu."

Patah hati itu sesuatu yang serius bagi Baekhyun. Melupakan Minho bahkan menjadi serius kedua untuk ia lakukan karena jalan mereka sudah berbeda. Perpisahan memang bukan apa yang mereka harapkan, karena sebenarnya mereka sama-sama masih memiliki indera perasa lain yang masih ingin menyatu. Tapi fakta selalu menolak apapun penyangkalan yang dilakukan manusia. Seperti ketika Baekhyun hendak menggunakan wastafel selepas selesai dengan urusan perut di kloset, dia terjebak pada batas pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun untuk tidak mengingat sang mantan kekasih.

"Baekhyun!"

Tidak ada yang berubah dari suara itu, bahkan senyumnya-pun masih sama. Semesta mungkin sedang mengajak bercanda, tapi detak jantung yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan di masa lalu bukanlah barang candaan yang bisa digunakan untuk menggelakkan tawa.

"M-minho,"

"Kita bertemu. Apa kabar?"

 _Jangan menjabat tanganku, atau aku akan semakin kesulitan melupakanmu._

"B-baik."

Tangan terulur dan sepertinya Baekhyun harus mencari sebuah _proposal_ untuk permintaan maaf. Bukan pada Minho yang tengah mengecup punggung tangannya, tapi pada si tinggi yang hampir menyentuh angka 2 meter yang tiba-tiba memunculkan diri lalu menyaksikan ini semua.

 _Sial! Momennya benar-benar pas untuk di katakan salah paham._

"Chanyeol! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

 **.**

Ini terlalu pagi untuk melewatkan waktu sarapan di depan sebuah kelas di lorong lantai 1. Lalu lalang beberapa anak dengan tundukan kepala sebagai bentuk hormat sudah Baekhyun terima sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Tapi bukan itu yang ia inginkan saat kaki memiliki niat untuk menetapkan langkah menuju deretan kelas untuk tahun kedua. Baekhyun butuh menemui seseorang yang belakangan menjadi aneh dalam bersikap.

Sejak kejadian di toilet kala itu, Baekhyun menerima sebuah pengabaian tanpa penjelasan. Apa yang terjadi tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan, tapi Chanyeol terlalu cepat merangkum semua itu dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sebongkah rasa dingin pada Baekhyun yang ingin menjelaskan.

Chanyeol tak lagi datang ke kelas, anak itu bahkan tak menuturkan sesuatu yang konyol lagi saat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Perubahannya membuat Baekhyun berpikir ulang, kenapa bisa terjadi sedemikian rumit kala kesalahpahaman adalah sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan dengan penjelasan berdasar fakta.

"Chanyeol!" ketemu, Baekhyun berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah nampak di kejauhan tapi yang lebih tinggi segera berbalik untuk menghindar. "Awas!"

 **Brak!**

Pertemuan dadakan dengan tubuh gempal anak tahun pertama itu bukan hal yang baik. Dalam sekali sentak Chanyeol sudah tumbang dan pantatnya berhubungan intim langsung dengan lantai. Percayalah itu sangat sakit.

"Kau baik?" Baekhyun mencoba menghampiri, membantu yang lebih tinggi untuk bangun dari tempatnya tapi lagi-lagi penolakan yang ia peroleh. "Ada yang sakit?"

Chanyeol masih diam. Kerutan di dahinya bahkan semakin parah dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberi respon. Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke kelas dan mengubur kepala di dalam tas tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang kini lesu dengan punggung terjatuh lemas.

 **.**

Kegilaan baru macam apa lagi ini? Baekhyun sudah tidak waras dengan pendiriannya dan kakinya yang menjulang kokoh di depan sebuah rumah. Baekhyun mendapatkan alamat ini setelah berhasil melayangkan kebohongan pada pihak TU karena tidak ada informan yang lebih akurat. Penyesalan dan rasa pantang menyerah sedang beradu kekuatan, menonjolkan kekuatan masing-masing untuk menempati niatan dalam hati Baekhyun yang sedang terombang-ambing dalam kegalauan.

Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun masuk. Dia menekan bel yang ada dan mencoba sebiasa mungkin dalam bersikap sebagai teman dari tuan muda di rumah ini.

"S-selamat malam," sapanya kala pintu itu terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan gaun cantik membelit membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba gugup.

"Ya?"

"Apa benar ini rumah Park Chanyeol?"

"Benar. Kau siapa?"

"Emm..s-saya, s-saya..Baek—"

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" nadanya terdengar sangat histeris hingga memicu beberapa dua orang lainnya keluar dan berlari kecil menghampiri sumber suara. "Astaga! Jadi kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"I-iya, _tante._ "

"Keajaiban! Menantu kita datang!" seru lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian formal. Sedang wanita lain yang usianya tampak lebih muda tiba-tiba menghambur Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Akhirnya kau datang! Stok sabunku terselamatkan!" Seru wanita itu yang membuat Baekhyun membola untuk mencari tau maksudnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Selera Chanyeol tidak berubah. Dia masih suka yang mungil-mungil."

"Masuk, masuk dulu."

"I-iya, _om._ "

 _Oh My God, semoga ini bukan akhir dari ajalku!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** gimana kabarnya? Udah makan? Hehe...


	9. SAGWA

"Kau benar Byun Baekhyun?"

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini hanya mengapit dua kaki, menatap sedikit canggung pada 3 orang yang sedang mengintimidasinya dalam pandangan ambigu, serta melafalkan doa apapun yang ia tahu agar setelah dari sini dia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

"I-iya, _om._ "

"Sekolah dimana?"

"Eh?"

"Ayah, tentu dia satu sekolah dengan si penghabis stok sabun itu." si wanita muda menimpali, lalu berpindah duduk di samping Baekhyun dan melebarkan tawanya. Kalau Baekhyun bisa menebak, wanita ini pasti saudara kandung Chanyeol. Dari cara tersenyum dan bagaimana mata itu melebar sempurna, 100% seperti melihat Chanyeol menggunakan wig sebatas bahu.

"Hm.." si om itu mengusak janggutnya yang tak berambut, matanya menyipit sebentar sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mendapat pelukan dadakan. Baekhyun baru berada di antara mereka selama beberapa menit, tapi pelukan-pelukan itu terus berdatangan seakan Baekhyun ikhlas-ikhlas saja menerima. Satu keluarga ini benar-benar lengkap _menguasai_ eksistensi Baekhyun. Si anak lelaki yang sudah mencuri keperjakaan bibir Baekhyun dan si ayah yang suka memeluk sembarangan. "Manis juga. Masih _single,_ kan? Kau tidak masalah, kan, jika _om_ menjadikanmu yang kedua?"

Lalu yang _om_ itu dapatkan adalah cubitan di pinggang oleh si wanita yang lebih berusia dan terjadilah insideh _pengampunan_ dari sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Perkenalkan dulu. Namaku Park Yoora, kau bisa memanggil aku Yoora. Tapi kalau kau merasa itu terlalu panjang, kau bisa memanggilku Baby."

"Y-ya?"

"Tidak ku sangka kau secantik ini." seru Yoora yang tak henti membinarkan mata pada eksistensi Baekhyun.

"M-maaf, s-saya lelaki."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja kau cantik. Lihat, jarimu bahkan lebih indah dari seorang perempuan. Beruntung sekali yang bisa menggenggamnya kelak."

Kiranya Baekhyun akan mendapat interogasi serius dari 3 orang di hadapannya ini, tapi yang terjadi justru sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun ingin tiba-tiba di hilangkan keberadaannya daripada dia mengalami kerusakan jiwa. Bagaimana tidak? Semua yang terlontar terasa konyol dan Baekhyun seperti dipaksa turut basah dalam kekonyolan keluarga ini.

"Baekhyun, kami harus pergi ke acara keluarga. Tidak masalah, kan, kami tinggal?"

"I-iya, _tante._ "

"Kamar Chanyeol ada di atas, pintu berwarna putih dengan _sticker_ Iron Man menempel. Masuk saja, dia sedang belajar. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, kau calon menantu terbaik kami."

 _Ya Tuhan, kapan mereka berhenti menyebutku menantu?_ Adalah apa yang Baekhyun keluhkan dari hati terdalam.

Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol sudah pergi beserta si kakak perempuan. Baekhyun hanya bisa termangu di tempat, seorang tamu yang baru pertama berkunjung tapi di tinggal begitu saja. Jika Baekhyun sudah terkontaminasi dengan pikiran jahat, dia bisa saja menggasak semua yang berharga di rumah ini. Tapi Baekhyun tidak seperti itu, dia memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting daripada harta-harta di rumah ini.

Sesuai petunjuk, Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan ketika sampai di pangkal tangga sudah bersambut pintu putih ber- _sticker_ Iron Man.

Detak jantungnya terpompa dalam irama yang menggebu, basah di telapak tangan menandakan jika Baekhyun terlampau tegang dan meragu ketika tangannya terulur ke gagang pintu.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol masih marah?

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengusirnya?

Dan parahnya lagi, bagaimana jika Chanyeol membunuhnya di tempat?

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan belum genap dua puluh tahun dan baru 2 kali mimpi basah. Dia tidak ingin mati muda.

Jika ditelisik lagi, kesalahan sepenuhnya bukan berasal dari Baekhyun. Minho terlalu percaya diri dengan mengecup punggung tangannya sedang Baekhyun saat itu teramat wajar jika terpaku dalam diam. Bukan menikmati, tapi mencoba mencerna bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap karena status mereka sudah bukan sepasang kekasih.

Sayangnya Chanyeol terlalu terburu mengambil kesimpulan. Dia bahkan sudah mengibarkan bendera perang dan melakukan aksi pendiaman serta pengabaian yang panjang.

Baekhyun tidak bisa seperti ini. Kesalahpahaman ini sudah seharusnya di selesaikan dan diakhiri agar Baekhyun bisa...bisa...entahlah, Baekhyun tidak memiliki kelanjutan yang jelas setelahnya.

Tangannya maju-mundur, ragu mengetuk atau membuka langsung. Tapi dalam kode etik seorang tamu, seharusnya Baekhyun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu demi menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan yang selama ini diajarkan oleh ibu.

Ketukan pertama hanya bersambut hening dari dalam kamar itu.

Ketukan kedua menemui keadaan yang sama.

Ketukan ketiga yang sedikit keras Baekhyun lakukan masih mendapat keheningan.

Apa Chanyeol tidur?

Tapi ini masih belum melewati pukul sembilan dan tadi ibunya mengatakan Chanyeol sedang belajar.

"Mungkin aku harus membukanya sedikit," gumam Baekhyun demi menyangkal sesuatu yang buruk yang mendadak datang dalam pikirannya. "C-chan.."

Bunyi _seok_ dari pintu yang terbuka itu memulai sebuah cerita. Dimana Baekhyun yang memiliki mata sipit khas pribumi Korea mendadak membolakan mata kala sosok yang di katakan sedang belajar itu duduk di sebuah laptop. Bukan pada laptopnya, tapi dari seraut wajah yang terpejam samar-samar dengan tangan yang tersembunyi di bawah.

"Chanyeol?"

"...ya Tuhan, bahkan suaramu terdengar seperti kenyataan, Baek."

"Chanyeol?"

"..jangan sebut namaku seperti itu. Ahh.."

Entah Chanyeol sedang bermimpi sesuatu atau dia salah makan, yang jelas si tinggi itu sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu yang membuat tangannya bergerak tidak beraturan di bawah sana.

"Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun hanya berani berdiri sebatas balik pintu. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu _tidur_ Chanyeol karena buruk akibatnya jika si adik kelas itu semakin marah padanya.

"Tentu aku sedang menus—Oh?" tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar, menampakkan satu keterkejutan yang membuat Chanyeol membeku sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia kelimpungan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dari balik meja itu terjadi suatu keributan yang membuat Chanyeol sempat jatuh dari kursi dan mengerang kesakitan.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui hal itu ingin membantu tapi Chaneyeol lebih dulu melarang. "Jangan mendekat! Tetap di sana!"

"Tapi itu sabunnya jatuh di atas karpetmu.."

"Biar aku sendiri yang membersihkan. Kau tetap di sana."

Dan sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan sabun yang ada di atas meja? Baekhyun mencoba menghubungkan banyak hal tentang semua itu tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali duduk dengan kaki terapit rapat dan pandangan yang jatuh ke ujung kakinya. Pinggiran ranjang Chanyeol yang ia duduki mendadak terasa keras meski Baekhyun sepenuhnya yakin Chanyeol memiliki ranjang kualitas nomer 1 yang bisa membuat tidur menjadi nyaman.

Semua karena intimidasi pandangan dari si mata lebar yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dengan melipat tangan di depan dada. Dipandangi langsung di depannya seperti itu membuat nyali Baekhyun mendadak tenggelam ke dasar laut, terlebih tak ada satu senyum yang ada di bibir Chanyeol.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu.." Baekhyun mengawali dengan cicitannya yang terdengar ciut.

"Ada apa datang kesini?" dan suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dingin.

"A-aku..hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Tentang yang kau lihat antara aku dengan Minho."

"Tck!" Chanyeol membuang muka. "Memang apa yang ku lihat?"

"Saat itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Minho. Dia meminta berjabat tangan dan..dan.."

Ada yang salah di sini. Baekhyun tidak sedang menjelaskan suatu kesalahpahaman pada kekasihnya. Ini hanya pada Chanyeol yang bahkan selalu Baekhyun anggap sebagai adik kelas tidak tahu aturan. Tapi semua membuat lidahnya keluh, tak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia jelaskan tapi Baekhyun sendiri ingin kesalahpahaman ini cepat selesai. Pengabaian yang Chanyeol lakukan membuat tidur malam Baekhyun menjadi tak seindah sebelumnya. Dia hanya ingin bisa tidur tenang, hanya itu. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Dan?"

"Yang kau pikirkan itu salah."

"Apa yang ku pikirkan hingga kau bisa menyebutnya sebuah kesalahan, Baekhyun?"

"Aku..." kepalanya semakin tertunduk, "Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham."

"Tidak ada kesalahpahaman di sini, Baekhyun." Chanyeol masih dingin, bahkan ia kembali melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Baekhyun semakin tajam.

"Kalau tidak salah paham, kenapa mengabaikanku?"

"Aku biasa saja."

"M-maaf jika aku ada salah." Suaranya semakin melemah, bahkan pelupuk mata Baekhyun sudah terasa panas dengan rasa _ngilu_ dalam hati yang mendadak menutup akses napas menuju paru-paru.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin membuat kesalahan apapun pada Chanyeol dan pada siapapun. Dia tahu, tersakiti maupun disakiti bukanlah jenis warna kehidupan yang diinginkan oleh siapapun. Meski maaf selalu tersedia untuk menghapuskan kesalahan, tapi terkadang yang terlanjur membekas sedikit sulit di hilangkan sampai kapanpun. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin ada yang membekaskan sebuah kesalahan atas namanya. Jadi sebisa mungkin ketika seseorang telah terlukai atas perilaku yang Baekhyun lakukan, si mungil itu akan menundukkan kepala dengan penyesalan yang menembus inti bumi.

"Kau tidak salah. Kita tidak memiliki suatu hubungan khusus untuk dijelaskan jika ada kesalahpahaman."

Lalu senyum kecil di bibir Baekhyun memperpanjang rasa yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Beruntung dia bisa membendung air mata. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa menahan dalam jangka waktu tertentu dan ketika sampai di kamarnya sendiri dia akan menangis habis-habisan.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf."

Chanyeol tak lagi membuka suara. Diamnya lelaki itu seperti memberi pertanda jika Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi memiliki ruang untuk suatu hal apapun. Maka dengan kakinya yang sedikit lemas, Baekhyun meratapi kisahnya yang pelik ini dan melangkah pergi dari kediaman keluarga Park.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Setelah ini Baekhyun mungkin akan memperbaiki diri dengan lebih berhati-hati dalam menerima perlakuan orang lain. Kesalahpahaman bisa datang pada siapapun, terlepas ada suatu hubungan yang terjalin, mata selalu memiliki kesimpulan yang lebih cepat dari fakta yang ada.

Chanyeol mungkin memendam rasa kecewa yang lebih besar. Hingga memaafkan memang sudah sepantasnya ia pertimbangkan lagi pada Baekhyun yang sudah merusak semua harapannya. Jika selepas ini Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun dalam kadar yang banyak, Baekhyun bisa menerima itu meski dirinya akan menangis di bawah bantal setiap malam.

Ya, Baekhyun akan melakukan hal itu jika saja tidak ada yang menahan langkahnya dan meletakkan sesuatu sedikit runcing serupa dagu di atas pundak Baekhyun yang lemah. Tubuhnya terpenjara oleh dua lengan di depan dadanya, menahan secara nyata pada langkah Baekhyun yang hampir mencapai batas pintu ber- _sticker_ Iron Man.

"Minho _sunbae_ atau siapapun, jangan pernah lagi membuat keadaan kita menjadi serumit ini." suara yang beberapa saat lalu terdengar dingin, kini lebih lembut dengan bisikannya yang tepat di belakang telinga Baekhyun. "Kau belum tahu rasanya patah hati."

"Aku sudah pernah."

"Belum merasakannya pada orang yang benar-benar kau cinta. Rasanya sakit, Baekhyun- _ee._ "

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Aku saja yang terlalu kekanakan."

"Jangan mengabaikanku lagi."

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Tubuh Baekhyun lalu diputar kebelakang dan pundaknya di pegang erat oleh dua tangan yang lebih terlihat _manly_ dari milik Baekhyun. "Sudah jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis." Tapi Baekhyun mencoba menyeka sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Iya, iya, tidak menangis. Duduk dulu, akan ku ambilkan kau minum. Mau apa? Teh? Kopi? Susu? Atau aku?"

Satu pukulan kecil mengenai dada Chanyeol dan si adik kelas hanya terkekeh. "Mau air asli dari pegunungan."

"Kalau air dari pegunungan aku tidak punya. Tapi kalau air suci hasil _pompa_ aku punya."

"Heh?"

"Bercanda. Ku buatkan teh saja, ya?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pergi dulu."

"Aku hanya ke dapur sebentar."

"Iya, tapi jangan pergi dulu."

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya mengambilkanmu minuman. Setelah ini aku akan menemanimu."

"Resleting celanamu naikkan dulu baru pergilah."

"HEH?"

Semua karena Chanyeol yang terlalu terburu-buru dan melupakan sesuatu untuk di tutup setelah menghabiskan sisa sabun milik kakaknya.

 _APA BAEKHYUN MELIHATNYA?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	10. SATNITE SPECIAL EDITION

Ada yang percaya keajaiban?

Baekhyun sebenarnya berlaku biasa saja pada hal itu, hanya saja belakangan ini dia merubah pikiran tentangbesarnya efek keajaiaban. Semula Baekhyun memiliki kebisaan jika di dunia ini takdir berjalan seorang diri menuntun hidup manusia. Tapi ternyata keajaiban terkadang menjadi pengiring yang cantik untuk mencapai puncak yang lebih baik.

Dalam hal ini Baekhyun mengakui sepenuhnya dia salah. Ketololan yang hampir dirasa tidak pernah singgah mendadak datang dan berkontaminasi sepenuhnya dengan hati nurani. Merusak segala hal yang Baekhyun katakan sebagai kriteria dan menjadikan 'apa adanya' sebagai bentuk visi-misi baru.

Percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol itu bukan kriteria. Tinggi tubuhnya bahkan sudah menjelaskan jika bersama Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesenjangan. Matanya yang besar juga berlawanan dengan sipit Baekhyun yang menjadi ciri khas pribumi. Dan dari segi sikap, adik kelas itu seperti tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menjadi penjaga hati yang bisa bertahan dan tak gentar godaan apapun.

Tapi sekali lagi, keajaiban merusak dan merubah Baekhyun untuk berkata _'Tidak apa, manusia wajar memiliki perubahan hati'_ kala Chanyeol menawarkan sesuatu yang baru. Adik kelas itu melakukan perombakan besar-besaran dan Baekhyun dibuat mati kutu tanpa ada penolakan.

Maka disisa pendiriannya yang akan punah digerus oleh kekokohan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan akan menyambut semua yang Chanyeol berikan dengan cara diam-diam.

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ "

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan datang dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Mengusap sebentar dua telapak tangannya lalu menangkupkan penuh pada tangan Baekhyun yang tergantung lemas. Cuaca sudah memasuki musim pendingin dan melalui investigasi yang diam-diam Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun tidak suka sesuatu yang dingin.

"Aku sedang pusing." Yang lebih kecil hanya diam dan melemah. Kepalanya sudah ia letakkan di atas meja setelah mengerjakan soal _essay_ Bahasa Inggris sebanyak 20 nomer.

"Emm.. kasihan. Mau ku belikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Sepulang sekolah aku akan melakukan hibernasi panjang. Otakku sudah panas."

"Eh? Sampai pukul berapa?"

"Tidak tau. Bisa saja sampai pagi."

"Yah... acara nanti malam bagaimana?"

"Hm? Memang nanti malam ada apa?"

"Katanya mau pergi denganku."

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Emm..."

"Sudahlah, lain waktu saja. Aku sedang lelah."

"Baekhyun- _ee_..."

Baekhyun selalu sama; berdiri pada keegoisan dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan bagaimana si adik kelas menelan kekecewaan mentah-mentah.

Beberapa hari ke belakang, Chanyeol selalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk menikmati suasana malam di pusat kota dan melakukan beberapa hal yang sekiranya bisa mendekatkan mereka. Chanyeol sudah menata rapi skenario yang akan ia gunakan pada Baekhyun. Kebanggaan tertingginya adalah menyulap sikap dingin Baekhyun menjadi _puppy_ menggemaskan yang bisa ia gelung setiap hari. Tapi sepertinya dia menemui kesulitan. Baekhyun tidak semudah itu dan Chanyeol harus puas kembali mendapat kecewa dipenghujung harapan yang sudah tergantung.

"Ya sudah. Nanti pulang sekolah aku antar, ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil lalu memejamkan matanya.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol meluapkan kekecewaan, tapi melihat wajah terpejam penuh kelelahan ini, Chanyeol menumpuk rasa tega itu dibagian paling dasar laci kekecewaan yang ia miliki. Bagaimana matanya terpejam, bagaimana napas halusnya terhempus, dan bagaimana Baekhyun tidak menolak saat sebuah tangan mengusak kepalanya, menjadi beberapa hal yang akan Chanyeol pertimbangkan lagi jika dia mulai lelah mengejar Baekhyun.

Lelah? Chanyeol sadar hal itu pasti akan datang. Terlebih jika sikap Baekhyun selalu seperti ini dan pendekatan yang digencarkan itu tak kunjung berbalas, mungkin batas kesabaran akan Chanyeol temui dan dia mengibarkan bendera putih.

 **.**

Ujian akhir semakin dekat. Kapasitas waktu belajar mulai Baekhyun tambah dan dia mengurangi beberapa kegiatan yang tidak terlalu penting untuk belajar. Setiap Sabtu malam biasa Baekhyun lewati dengan mendatangi kedai ramen kesukaannya, tapi kali ini dia merubah jadwal agar Sabtu malam bisa di rumah dan beristirahat.

Perubahan jadwal itu juga menjadi perubahan baru dimana Baekhyun menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa setelah menemukan satu botol air mineral biasa dari lemari es. Bersama dengan itu satu orang lain yang ada di ruang tamu sedang menunggu waktu dimana Baekhyun menghempaskan pantatnya dan kembali tersanjung dengan aroma parfum Baekhyun yang menyegarkan.

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa menggigit bagian itu?"

"Tentu aku akan meminum airnya."

"Buka botolnya."

"Tidak _asik_ , Baekhyun- _ee._ Kalau begini kan aku jadi bisa memiliki sensasi menghisap."

"Heh?"

Lalu Chanyeol hanya terkekeh setelah gigitan di bagian bawah botol berhasil memberikan lubang. Bibirnya secara cekatan menghisap bagian itu dan merasa segar karena air dingin dalam botol sudah berpindah menyegarkan kerongkongannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kecil sambil mencoba menyeka sisa air yang menetes dari sudut bibir Chanyeol. "Sudah besar tapi minum air saja masih berceceran seperti itu."

"Sengaja."

"Hem? Maksudnya?"

"Agar kau bisa mengusak wajahku." Kemudian senyum itu melebar tanpa pamrih, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengulum tawa kecil karena Chanyeol yang kekanakkan. "Baekhyun- _ee,_ ibu mertua dimana? Aku ingin memberi salam."

Dan tawa kecil itu kembali berubah menjadi decakan kesal karena Chanyeol lagi-lagi memulai kisah _menantu-mertua_ yang ia buat sendiri.

"Ibu sedang pergi ke acara reuni."

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ "

"Hm?"

"Aku boleh pinjam tanganmu?"

"Buat?"

"Digenggam erat sampai maut memisahkan."

Selembar _tissue_ mampir mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun _-ee,_ "

"Apa?"

"Coba tutup mata sebentar."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, tutup saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Gelap tidak?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Begitulah hari-hariku jika tidak ada Baekhyun _-ee._ "

Kali ini segenggam kacang dimandikan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dari puncak kepala.

"Baekhyun _-ee,_ "

"Apa lagi, Chan—"

 **Cup!**

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** iya tau ini dikit. Namanya juga edisi spesial Malam Minggu. Lumayan kan buat nemenin, Blo. Hehe..

Oh ya, buat yang kemarin tanya 'ChanBaek kapan jadian?' Ayoung mohon banget di tahan sebentar. Kalau buru-buru jadian, gak akan sedep lagi ceritanya. Dan bisa-bisa bakal **END** setelah mereka jadian. Sedangkan sejauh ini baru dari sisi pendekatan Chanyeol yang terekspos, sisi dari Baekhyun belum banyak muncul, kan? Jadi mohon banget buat bersabar. Kalau memang sudah bosan, gak apa kok buat close tab. FF ini juga gak akan panjang dan berlarut-larut, akan disajikan se-pas-nya saja tapi tidak mengurangi bumbu cerita.

Intinya begitulah.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah foll, fav, dan review. Baekhyun Sunbae saranghae! Hehe...


	11. THE COMPETITOR

"Apa kau Baekhyun _sunbae_?"

"I-iya, kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Do Kyungsoo. Teman sekelas Chanyeol dan calon pacarnya."

Seperti ada sebuah petir yang tiba-tiba menggelapkan setiap jengkal kesadaran Baekhyun siang itu. Seharusnya Baekhyun berbahagia dengan dering bel istirahat karena angannya menikmati makan siang bisa segera terlaksana. Tapi kenyataannya ketika selangkah ia keluar dari pintu kelas, seseorang dengan tubuh lebih kecil darinya menyodorkan tangan dengan senyum melebar.

Fokus Baekhyun mendadak lenyap dalam waktu beberapa detik, tapi dia bisa mengendalikan hal itu ketika lelaki di hadapannya mengayunkan tangan di depan matanya.

" _Sunbae_ pasti belum mengenalku. Aku anak baru di sini dan suatu keberuntungan karena aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Saat pertama melihat aku langsung suka dengan Chanyeol, dia tipe idamanku. Tapi kata teman-teman, Chanyeol sedang dekat dengan seorang kakak kelas. Aku penasaran seperti apa seseorang yang sedang didekati Chanyeol, dan ternyata _sunbae_ sangat luar biasa."

Rentetan kalimat itu hanya Baekhyun tanggapi dengan kedipan mata. Dia tidak memiliki reaksi yang cukup pantas ketika di dalam sana ada jeritan kesakitan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Pikiran Baekhyun melanglang buana dalam buai kebingungan, dia menjadi tak mengerti mengapa dalam keadaan ini dia ingin segera enyah dan melupakan apa yang sudah dikatakan anak bernama Do Kyungsoo itu.

" _Sunbae,_ sepertinya kita akan menjadi saingan. Aku juga ingin dekat dan jadi pacarnya Chanyeol."

"Y-ya?"

"Tapi sepertinya bersaing dengan _sunbae_ sedikit sulit karena _sunbae_ memiliki banyak kelebihan. Yang jelas aku tidak akan menyerah, aku juga akan mencoba mendekati Chanyeol. _Fighting, sunbae!_ "

Apa itu tadi? Saingan? Bagian apa yang perlu dijadikan sebuah saingan?

Lebih jelasnya Baekhyun merasa tersinggung dalam tutur Do Kyungsoo yang membuat satu kompetisi tanpa kesepakatan. Mereka baru pertama bertatap muka tapi kesan yang terjadi sungguh buruk.

Dan memperebutkan Chanyeol? Kenapa semua itu membuat Baekhyun muak hingga ingin meneriakki Do Kyungsoo yang sudah bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Rasa laparnya mendadak hilang dan Baekhyun ingin sekali mencaci orang-orang yang nampak di matanya; entah kenapa.

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ " Sumber dari semua kemuakan ini sedang menampakkan diri, dengan senyum lebar dan telinga yang mengembang merah. "Menungguku, ya? Sudah lapar? Ayo kita makan bersama."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau makan sendiri!"

"Baekhyun- _ee_ kenapa? Apa aku membuat salah? Maaf kalau begitu.."

"Katakan pada anak itu jika aku tidak sedang ingin bersaing!"

"S-siapa?"

 **.**

Buruk, semua begitu buruk. Baekhyun tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya meski dia sudah memakan banyak stok coklat di kulkas. Sejak kejadian di sekolah tadi mendadak Baekhyun hanya bisa memikirkan semua hal tentang si adik kelas. Otaknya menerka apa sebenarnya yang membuat keadaan ini gusar, terlebih ada seseorang yang terang-terangan mengajak Baekhyun bersaing untuk memperebutkan Chanyeol.

Dalam hal ini Baekhyun juga memiliki sisi ketakutan, yang mana jika benar-benar ada sebuah persaingan dan Chanyeol mendadak berputar arah dari semua yang ia lakukan selama ini, Baekhyun seperti hilang sebelah sayap untuk bertahan dari kejamnya dunia _single._ Selama ini Chanyeol selalu datang dengan segala hal tak terduka. Menangkup rahang Baekhyun untuk memberi kehangatan, memeluknya tiba-tiba, menyeka setiap kebosanan, bahkan Chanyeol juga yang datang dan mengambil ciuman pertama Baekhyun tanpa pernah tau apa itu sopan santun pada kakak kelas.

Seharusnya Baekhyun marah, tapi dia menjadi tak berkutik kala kegigihan Chanyeol selalu mendikte pikirannya _'Tidak apa asalkan Chanyeol'._ Baekhyun bahkan mulai terbiasa dalam setiap kehadiran Chanyeol yang cukup ajaib. Dia tak lagi peduli apa itu sopan-santun ketika Chanyeol memberikan banyak hal baru dalam lembar hidup Baekhyun yang sedikit membosanakan.

Dan Do Kyungsoo, mendadak merubah semua itu menjadi lembah ketakutan yang menghantui Baekhyun hingga di sepertiga malam.

 **.**

Paginya Baekhyun harus rela berangkat ke sekolah dengan kepala pening. Dia hanya mendapat tidur selama 3 jam dan denyutan di kepala menandakan jika seharusnya Baekhyun memperpanjang waktu tidur. Sayangnya Baekhyun terjebak dalam tugas seorang siswa dan tidak ada opsi lain selain memaksa kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Chanyeol?!" dan sipit yang terbingkai kelopak sedikit hitam itu membola kala seseorang sedang bersandar di pintu pagar.

"Baekhyun- _ee_.."

"Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun- _ee_ masih marah denganku, ya?" dua telunjuknya Chanyeol buat saling bersentuhan seperti yang selalu menjadi maskot sebuah film, "Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kenapa tidak mau berbicara denganku?"

Satu hela napas sedikit besar Baekhyun berikan. Beruntung pagi ini dia memiliki suasana hati tidak seburuk kemarin, jadi dia bisa menanggapi semua tutur manja Chanyeol dengan kesabaran penuh. "Tidak. Aku tidak marah denganmu."

"Kau...sedikit dingin kemarin."

"Aku hanya lelah. Kau tahu, kan, ujian semakin dekat."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Segera ketika pagar itu Baekhyun buka, Chanyeol menyeruak untuk memeluk sang kakak kelas dan mengusak lembut punggung yang lebih kecil. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika diabaikan olehmu. Sepanjang malam aku berpikir, apa yang sudah ku perbuat hingga kau sebegitu marahnya denganku." Pelukan itu lalu Chanyeol jauhkan sedikit. Ia ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya memiliki detak jantuk berlebih. "Ya sudah, berangkat ke sekolah denganku, ya?"

"Eh, emm... bagaimana jika hari ini kita..emm.."

"Kita apa?"

"Em..m-membolos? Hari ini saja, aku sedang tidak ingin datang ke sekolah. Itu jika kau mau. Jika tidak mau aku tidak masalah, kita pergi ke sekolah."

"Baekhyun- _ee_ pasti jenuh dengan pelajaran di sekolah, ya?"

Mengangguk.

"Baiklah, demi Baekhyun _-ee_ aku siap menemani bolos kemana saja."

 **.**

Bersama skuter _pink_ yang Chanyeol kemudikan, Baekhyun bisa melihat keadaan kota ketika manusia sedang menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka berhenti di salah satu kedai _dumpling,_ menikmati 2 porsi _dumpling_ sebagai menu makan pagi yang terlewat. Setelah itu mereka mampir ke _kios internet_ untuk memainkan beberapa permainan yang belakangan sedang di gandrungi. Dari sana Chanyeol baru mengetahui satu hal jika Baekhyun bahkan lebih lihai dari seorang master. Jarinya bergerak cepat untuk merebut kemenangan pionnya, lalu dia akan berteriak penuh kebahagiaan kala berhasil merebut poin penuh dan beranjak ke level selanjutnya.

Baekhyun seperti tersihir oleh keadaan yang selama ini ia tentang. Dia melupakan banyak hal dan hanya berfokus dengan apa yang tergenggam di tangan ini sebagai kebebasan dalam sehari. Rasa terima kasih yang besar Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol yang seperti sangat mengerti kesenangan Baekhyun. Tentu saja anak itu tahu, selamaini dia menyelediki setiap hal yang Baekhyun sukai sebagai jalan pemulus proses pendekatan yang dia lakukan. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri tak masalah, dia merasa cukup terhibur meski terkadang Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan.

Seperti sekarang, setelah bosan bermain _game,_ mereka pergi ke rumah sauna untuk melepas lelah dan Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk menyediakan kaki sebagai bantal.

"Aku seharian ini sudah memboncengmu kemana-mana, anggap saja ini bayaran dari semua itu."

"Jadi kau sekarang mulai perhitungan."

"Bukan perhitungan, tapi mencari untung dalam kelelahan." Chanyeol menang dengan kekehannya yang lebar. Tidak adanya larangan dari mulut Baekhyun menandakan Chanyeol bebas melakukannya. "Baekhyun- _ee,_ "

"Hm?"

"Coba pejamkan matamu."

"Tidak mau. Nanti kau _menggombal_ lagi."

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak memiliki stok."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Pejamkan dulu matamu."

"Ini, sudah."

"Dua-duanya! Bukan yang sebelah."

"Kau ini merepotkan saja."

"Jangan dibuka jika belum ku suruh."

"Iya, iya."

"Sekarang buka mata."

Kiranya Baekhyun akan menemukan satu kekonyolan baru yang Chanyeol lakukan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap dari kinerja indera penglihatnya adalah sebuah kertas dengan pita putih melilit cantik. Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun wajar terjadi karena dia tidak begitu paham kertas berpita ini apa.

"Apa ini?"

"Undangan."

"Untukku?"

"Ya, minggu depan Yoora _noona_ akan bertunangan. Dan kau mendapat undangan spesial dari keluargaku."

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau, Baekhyun- _ee_ sayangku cintaku kekasih hatiku. Mau siapa lagi yang spesial jika bukan kau?"

"Wow. Terima kasih."

"Ada satu lagi."

"Undangan lagi?"

"Yup!"

Picingan mata Baekhyun hanya ia tujukan pada kertas lainnya yang berpita merah hati. Ukurannya sama seperti milik Yoora _noona,_ tapi yang ini sedikit lebih kosong dan di bagian waktu pelaksanaan masih belum terisi.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menikah karena mereka—Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol lebih dulu melarikan diri ketika Baekhyun sadar jika yang berpita merah hati bertuliskan namanya dengan nama Chanyeol. Lihat, kan, Chanyeol memulai lagi semua kekonyolan ini dengan ide-idenya yang ajaib. Dia membuat satu undangan bertuliskan namanya dengan nama Baekhyun tapi bagian waktu pelaksanaan masih belum tertulis apapun.

"Kita sudah memiliki undangan jadi kau sudah akan terikat denganku. Jangan coba-coba lari dariku, ya?"

"Bodoh!"

"Eits," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan pada bibir Baekhyun dan menggelengka kecil kepalanya seolah dia sedang mencoba menasehati anaknya, "Baekhyun - _ee_ tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada suaminya."

"Seperti aku mau saja menikah denganmu."

"Kalau tidak mau aku tinggal menghamilimu terlebih dahulu, dengan begitu aku bisa bertanggungjawab dan menikahimu!"

"Aku mana bisa hamil, Chanyeol!"

"Dibuat saja bisa apa susahnya. Kita tinggal menyumpal perutmu dengan bantal dan kau sudah terlihat seperti orang hamil!"

"Aku tidak mau keturunanku sepertimu!"

"Eh jangan salah. Aku ini produk berkualitas, sekali tancap kau akan ketagihan seumur hidup."

"Dasar mesuuuummmmm!"

"Baekhyun! Jangan injak keperkasaanku! AAAHHHHH!"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** HEMMMM...


	12. THE COMPETITOR 2

"Menantuku!"

Pintu itu terbuka dan Baekhyun sudah dikejutkan dengan eksistensi Mama Chanyeol yang malam itu sudah berdandan anggun. Sesuai undangan yang sudah Chanyeol berikan, Sabtu malam ini adalah hajatan yang sangat penting bagi keluarga Park. Putri sulung mereka akan melaksanakan pertunangan dan Baekhyun mendapat satu dari sekian undangan untuk menyaksikan hari bahagia ini.

"S-selamat malam, _tante._ "

"Masuk, masuk. Chanyeol ada di dalam."

Ini adalah kali kedua Baekhyun datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Meski begitu Baekhyun masih memiliki rasa canggung yang membuatnya hanya bisa berjalan dengan langkah kecil dan jantung berdetak was-was. Keluarga Chanyeol sangat terbuka padanya, tapi Baekhyun terkadang masih memiliki waktu canggung dimana untuk yang pertama kali dia datang ke rumah seorang lelaki dengan urusan sedikit pribadi. Sebelumnya saat bersama Minho, Baekhyun tidak pernah tau bagaimana rumah Minho dan keluarganya. Mereka selalu bertemu di luar dan melakukan kencan di tempat-tempat umum seperti kebanyakan pasangan.

Lalu apakah ini bisa disebut kencan?

Tidak.

Ini hanya undangan. Baekhyun hanya datang memenuhi undangan, bukan yang lain. Meski sebenarnya dia memiliki harapan yang sangat kecil untuk bertemu Chanyeol yang belakangan susah ditemui karena menjadi _seksi_ sibuk di acara kakaknya.

"Adik ipar sudah datang. Terima kasih, _ya_?"

Baekhyun lama-lama terbiasa dengan setiap sebutan dari keluarga Chanyeol. Menantu hingga adik ipar, Baekhyun hanya bisa memberi senyum kecil meski dalam hati dia ingin mengadakan protes besar-besaran.

"I-iya. M-maaf hanya bisa memberi ini."

"Apa ini?" Yoora membuka isi kotak yang sudah Baekhyun bungkus rapi, "Astaga! Sabun?"

"I-iya. Terakhir kali _noona_ mengatakan jika stok sabun _noona_ selalu habis karena Chanyeol. Jadi, aku ingin memberi ini."

"Kau terbaik, adik ipar. Aku heran, anak itu selalu terburu ke kamar mandi setelah pulang sekolah. Terlebih setelah dia jalan-jalan denganmu."

"A-aku?"

"Iya, adik ipar. Aku mengerti _sih_ kebutuhan seorang lelaki yang berhormon besar seperti Chanyeol. Dan jika melakukannya setiap hari, apa tidak lelah? Tapi diam-diam aku salut dengan totalitas hormonnya. Setiap hari memproduksi tanpa kenal lelah." Yoora lalu menunjukkan dua ibu jarinya dan Baekhyun kembali tidak mengerti mengapa ada kebanggaan di sana. Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir jika keluarga Chanyeol memang tersusun dari material sedikit unik dan berbeda dari yang lainnya. "Oh ya, bisa minta tolong sesuatu padamu, adik ipar?"

"Apa?"

"Bangunkan si penghabis stok sabun. Sepertinya dia masih tertidur karena tidak keluar kamar dari tadi sore."

Yoora kembali sibuk dengan detil terakhir persiapan untuk acara pertunangannya dan Baekhyun diberi sebuah tugas yang sedikit penting. Tidak banyak keluarga yang hadir, kata Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu, acara malam ini hanya beberapa keluarga terdekat saja yang menjadi _seksi_ sibuk karena acaranya memang akan dilakukan cukup sederhana. Sesekali Baekhyun menunduk canggung kala berpapasan dengan keluarga Chanyeol yang baru pertama ia temui, dan semua menjadi semakin canggung kala dari sebuah sudut yang tak bisa Baekhyun jangkau dengan mata ada seseorang berteriak, _'Yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu menantuku! Calon pendamping Chanyeol!_ _Kalian harus kenal pada calon menantu dari anak manjaku! Tapi jangan disentuh atau Chanyeol akan mengamuk!'_ dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala karena beberapa dari yang berlalu lalang itu memberinya ucapan selamat. _Hell,_ Baekhyun bahkan belum menerima pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol tapi seluruh keluarganya sudah menganggap sebagai _menantu._

Pintu ber-stiker Iron Man itu kembali Baekhyun hadapi untuk yang kedua kalinya juga. Dia menarik napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutar knop pintu dan memanggil lirih nama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..."

Kamar itu nampak sedikit remang, hanya sinar lampu dari atas nakas yang bisa Baekhyun jangkau untuk melihat seseorang tengah terbaring di bawah selimut. Benar yang Yoora katakan, Chanyeol masih tidur meski di bawah sedang ada keributan untuk acara yang berlangsung satu jam lagi.

"Chanyeol..." kecil langkah itu Baekhyun buat untuk mendekati sumber kekonyolan hidup Baekhyun belakangan ini. "Kau masih tidur?"

Semakin dekat semakin terlihat jelas bagaimana wajah itu sedikit berair dengan alis yang saling bertarung. Selimut yang menutup tubuh tinggi Chanyeol juga tercetak kegelisahan yang kentara, membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa khawatir dengan keadaan yang tidak terduga.

"B-baek..hmm..."

"Chanyeol, kau baik?—AHH!"

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika limbung karena kakinya tak memiliki mata untuk menyadari ada sebuah bola yang menghalangi. Dinginnya lantai kamar membuat Baekhyun mengerang kecil, tapi beruntung Baekhyun bisa menjangkau sisa selimut Chanyeol yang menjuntai untuk dijadikan suatu pegangan agar tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya tergolek di lantai.

Keadaan remang itu mendadak bermandikan cahaya, Baekhyun sedikit menyipit kala menyadari dia berada di bawah dan Chanyeol sudah terduduk di atas ranjangnya bersama matanya yang membola. Keduanya sama-sama terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun membolakan sipit matanya dan membuat telunjuknya bergetar untuk sesuatu yang masih Chanyeol cengkeram dengan sebelah tangannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KENAPA TIDUR TIDAK PAKAI CELANA?!"

.

.

Yang pertama Chanyeol dapati saat keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mandi besar adalah tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Dua mata sipit itu menajam kala Chanyeol mendekat dengan langkah canggung bersama handuk yang ia kalungkan di leher.

"Baekhyun _-ee..._ " Chanyeol tidak berani menatap langsung pada Baekhyun yang juga membuang muka padanya, "Baekhyun _-ee_..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan galak-galak. Aku takut." Kata Chanyeol sambil menusukkan telunjuk pada lengan Baekhyun yang selalu ia anggap seperti roti gulung. "Galaknya sudahan, _ya_? Aku kan sudah mandi."

"Mandi saja percuma kalau kau tidak keramas."

"Aku keramas, _kok._ Lihat, lihat, rambutku juga basah."

"Kau ini!" Baekhyun lalu berbalik badan, menatap Chanyeol yang langsung tertunduk dengan bibir mengerucut tanpa ada penyangkalan apa-apa yang bisa dia berikan. "Aku tidak tau ternyata kau,"

"Sumpah! Itu naluri! Aku hanya menuruti saja karena.."

"Karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena...rasanya juga enak.." suaranya mengecil seraya tundukan kepala yang makin ke bawah.

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Tapi kenapa harus ada namaku di sana?!"

"Justru namamu yang membuat semuanya enak. Tapi sebenarnya lebih enak lagi kalau _itu_ menjadi kenyataan."

"CHANYEOL!"

"Ampun, Baek! Jangan di injak lagi! Yang kemarin saja masih terasa sakitnya sekarang kau mau menginjaknya lagi."

Dua tangan Chanyeol sontak menutup aset berharganya yang baru saja sembuh setelah di injak Baekhyun minggu lalu. Percayalah, itu sangat menyakitkan dan Chanyeol merasakan yang namanya sekarat sejenak ketika _barang berharganya_ menjadi sasaran kemarahan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cukup ganas dan Chanyeol tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Tapi jika dia terdesak, dia akan melakukan sejumlah ritual menghabiskan stok sabun Yoora dan diam-diam melakukan _senam-urut_ dengan Baekhyun sebagai fantasi terbaiknya.

"Dasar mesum! Dasar otak udang!"

"Ampun, Baek! Jangan pukul!"

"Biar saja! Siapa tahu otak udangmu itu bisa menjadi otak ayam! Biar kau berhenti menjadikanku objek mesum!"

"Baekhyun! sakit..."

"Rasakan!"

Baekhyun mungkin sekuat tenaga memukul Chanyeol dengan bantal, tapi fakta berbicara dalam keadaan ini Chanyeol lebih memiliki kekuatan yang sedikit banyak untuk membalik keadaan. Misalnya keadaan dimana sebelumnya Baekhyun berada di atas tapi beralih posisi menjadi di bawah dan tidak memiliki kuasa apapun ketika tubuhnya di apit oleh Chanyeol yang ada di atas.

"Chanyeol, _om_ boleh minta sabun—Oh?"

Dua manusia berbeda tinggi yang sedang bergulat di atas ranjang itu seketika melarikan atensi pada lelaki tinggi lain yang sudah berada di pangkal pintu kamar Chanyeol. Sekian detik berlalu pada akhirnya Baekhyun sadar dan segera mendorong Chanyeol agar tidak timbul sebuah pikiran kotor atas posisi ini.

" _Om_ Sehun?"

"Lanjutkan, Chanyeol. _Om_ bersedia menonton sampai selesai."

 _Astaga, makhluk konyol dari mana lagi ini?_

"M-maaf, ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan." Cicit Baekhyun dengan rona merah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal pikiranku ini sudah terlanjur berkembang lebih _basah._ "

"B-basah?"

"Ada apa _om_ masuk ke kamarku?" Chanyeol menyela dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat pada lelaki yang ia panggil _om._

"Mau minta sabun," lalu si _om_ Sehun terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang terlihat dibuat-buat gatal. "Kata Yoora stok sabunnya ada di kamarmu semua."

"Ambil saja di kamar mandi. Lagipula untuk apa _om_ butuh sabun? _Om_ terlihat sudah mandi. Hmm.. _om_ pasti selesai menonton JAV, kan?"

"Bingo! Kau memang keponakan terbaik."

"Sabunnya ada di kamar mandi. Ambil saja."

"Sebentar, sebentar." Sehun mendekat, meletakkan atensi penuh pada sosok mungil di samping Chanyeol yang sedang merona hebat, "Siapa si manis ini? Hm?"

"Pacarku!" sahut Chanyeol sambil mencoba menyela pandangan Sehun yang sedang mengintimidasi Baekhyun.

"Manis juga. Yakin kalian pacaran?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Masih pacaran, kan? Belum apa-apa, kan?"

"Maksud _om_?"

"Kalau kita saingan untuk menikahinya bagaimana? Sepertinya _om_ juga ingin menikah dengan pacarmu."

"OM SEHUN!"

Sehun memainkan alisnya sambil memberi satu kerlingan nakal pada Baekhyun yang sudah tersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ada apa teriak-teriak?" Mama Chanyeol lalu muncul dengan kekesalan karena suara putra bungsunya yang melengking.

"Om Sehun, Ma!"

"Ada apa? Sehun, berhenti mengganggu anak manja ini."

"Om Sehun mau merebut Baekhyun-ee dariku! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya besok Mama harus menikahkanku dengan Baekhyun-ee!"

Dan yang berada di belakang punggung Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan luberan kekesalan beserta penyesalan mengapa dia bisa terjebak dalam kehidupan Chanyeol seperti ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** heheheheehehehehehehehhehehehe

FF ini update bareng : **Cactus93, Azova10, Nisachu, Peach** **y** **bloom**


	13. BABY DON'T CRY

Acara pertunangan Yoora berjalan dengan lancar. Semua tamu yang hadir turut berbahagia melihat satu langkah maju sulung keluarga Park. Pertukaran cincin menandakan Yoora dan calonnya sudah terikat pada level satu keseriusan membuat keluarga baru. Setiap proses yang dilalui tentu membawa kebahagiaan hingga beberapa sanak keluarga tampak menitihkan air mata bahagia. Dalam hal ini Mama Park memiliki paling banyak air mata karena putri tercinta akan segera menyandang status baru. Papa Park yang berdiri di samping Mama hanya bisa memberi tepukan kecil serupa penenang. Sesekali juga membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Mama Park mengangguk kecil lalu berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Disela-sela itu semua, Om Sehun yang juga ada di samping Mama sempat melirik sosok mungil di samping Chanyeol lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. Dan ternyata hal itu tak hanya terlihat oleh sepasang mata milik si mungil, melainkan juga di lihat oleh bungsu keluarga Park yang serta merta menyembunyikan kesayangannya di belakang punggung.

"Dasar orang tua zaman sekarang!" gumam Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun benar-benar tersembunyi dari jangkauan mata genit Om Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau jangan kemana-mana, dibelakangku saja."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada persaingan terang-terangan. Enak saja mau mengambil Baekhyun-ku."

Beruntung Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil, jadi dia bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul karena pipinya menghangat.

"Kalau aku mau ke kamar mandi bagaimana?"

"Di kamarku. Jangan gunakan kamar mandi manapun selain yang ada di kamarku."

"Ya sudah antar aku ke sana. Aku mau buang air."

Dengan langkah waspada Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya sambil sesekali melihat Om Sehun yang masih gencar mengintimidasi Baekhyun. Bolaan mata Chanyeol seperti tak pernah dianggap serius meski sesekali lewat gerak bibir dia mengatakan _'Dia milikku, bukan milikmu!'_ dan memberi juluran lidah yang hanya Sehun tanggapi senyuman sepihak.

"Eh, kenapa pintunya di kunci?" tanya Baekhyun ketika bunyi _klik_ Chanyeol munculkan dari knop pintu.

"Bahaya kalau tidak dikunci. Penyusup zaman sekarang suka _blak-blakan._ "

"Bicara apa kau ini. Ya sudah, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar."

 _Klik._

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ kenapa pintu kamar mandinya di kunci?"

"Bahaya kalau tidak dikunci. Penyusup zaman sekarang suka curi-curi kesempatan." Lalu terdengar kekehan Baekhyun dari dalam sana dan membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa menaikkan sudut bibir untuk merasa 'tersanjung'.

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ "

"Hm?"

"Sedang apa?"

"Ya sedang buang air, Chanyeol. Mau apa lagi?"

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Hm?"

"Siapa tau kau tidak bisa menurunkan celana. Aku cukup ahli dalam hal itu asal kau tahu."

"Tidak terima kasih. Yang ada nanti kau berbuat mesum padaku—Eh, kenapa ada kain hitam di tembok kamar mandimu, Chanyeol?"

 _Kain hitam?_

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ jangan dibuka!"

"Memang ap—YA TUHAN! KENAPA FOTO TELANJANG INI MENGGUNAKAN WAJAHKU?!"

 **.**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu meski pesta pertunangan Yoora masih berlangsung. Jam malam-nya akan segera berakhir dan Baekhyun tidak mau bersusah payah mendengar celotehan ibu tentang waktu yang terlewatkan. Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga Chanyeol, niatnya Baekhyun akan pulang naik taksi. Tapi Chanyeol si penguasa ide-ide ajaib itu memaksa mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan tidak baik anak perjaka cantik pulang sendiri. Dikhawatirkan saat di tengah jalan akan ada _om-om_ genit yang menculik dan Baekhyun akan dalam bahaya.

Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol karena sebelumnya Sehun menawarkan diri mengantar Baekhyun dengan mobil. Seketika nak itu terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan dengan kaki mengentak dan meminta izin pada Mama untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di atas skuter _pink_ dengan memegang pinggang lelaki di hadapannya yang sibuk menerjang angin malam.

"Ja! Sudah sampai."

"Hati-hati." Baekhyun memicing kecil sambil melepas _helm-_ nya.

"Masih marah, ya?"

"Tidak. Biasa saja."

"Iya, kau masih marah. Masih marah tentang foto di kamar mandi ku, kan?" Tangan itu dicengkeram halus dan membuat Baekhyun seketika berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. "Maaf, ya? Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Apa aku hanya jadi objek fantasimu? Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat begitu gampangan untukmu?"

Satu hal baru yang tidak bisa Chanyeol tolerir dalam hidupnya adalah melihat mata berair itu muncul dari pelupuk Baekhyun. Rasa bersalah atas keegoisannya sebagai lelaki berhormon tinggi ternyata menyakiti Baekhyun sedalam itu.

"Tidak, Baekhyun _-ee._ Bukan seperti itu. Aku minta maaf."

"Apa aku..aku.."

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Lalu pelukan itu membuat airmata Baekhyun jatuh dalam tetes kesedihan yang tak terelakkan. Entah kenapa ini menyakiti harga dirinya, melihat fotonya terpampang di tembok dengan bagian tubuh yang diganti tubuh telanjang lain. "Aku akan membuangnya, membakarnya. Aku berjanji. Tolong, jangan marah dan jangan menangis lagi."

"Ku kira kau berbeda, tapi ternyata..."

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Ini salahku, ini kebodohanku. Tolong maafkan aku, maaf."

"Aku.."

"Aku sayang padamu. Sungguh, bukan karena hal itu. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu." Tubuh Baekhyun lalu di jauhkan dan memberi jarak pada keduanya. Sisa air mata itu Chanyeol seka dengan ibu jarinya dan membawa dagu Baekhyun untuk memberi mereka waktu saling menatap. "Jangan menangis. Ini benar-benar menyakitiku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku akan membuang semuanya yang menyakitimu."

"Aku bukan murahan."

"Iya, iya, sayang. Baekhyun _-ee_ ku bukan murahan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, ya?"

Anggukan kecil itu membawa Baekhyun kembali dalam pelukan dan usakan lembut di punggungnya. Isaknya yang malam itu terlalu mudah untuk keluar perlahan terhenti dan dia tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk bisa merasa aman bersama pelukan ini.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Baekhyun _-ee_ masuk dan tidur. Sudah malam."

"Janji ya di buang fotonya?"

Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kendali dengan suara rengekan dan bibir mengerucut itu. Tapi nyatanya dia bisa menahan semuanya mengingat momen berbaikan mereka baru berselang beberapa detik.

"Iya. Nanti aku bakar tuntas. Bila perlu Om Sehun juga aku bakar biar tidak genit padamu."

"Ya sudah. Aku masuk. Pulangnya hati-hati jangan mengebut."

"Sayang.."

Baekhyun hanya menyuguhkan punggung dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sayangku.."

Terus berjalan.

"Sayangku cintaku.."

Masih berjalan.

"Sayangku cintaku manisku, di panggil _kok_ tidak menggubris?" hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyusul langkah Baekhyun dan membalik tubuh mungil si kakak kelas.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Bukan sayang, apalagi cinta. Dan manis? Seperti nama kucing saja."

"Hmm.. kalau galaknya sudah kembali berarti sudah tidak marah lagi."

"Memang mau aku marah terus?"

"Eh, jangan. Tidak apa galak, aku suka. Itu terdengar seperti seruan cinta."

"Cinta apanya? Kita belum resmi tahu!"

"Kau juga _sih,_ kapan mau terima cintaku? Aku sudah sejauh ini tapi kau belum memberi jawaban."

"Memang harus jadi pacar, ya?"

"Emm.. itu hanya status biar tidak ada yang mengambilmu dariku."

"Ya sudah, tanpa adanya status sebenarnya kita sudah—"

"Jadi kau menerimaku?"

"Apa aku mengatakannya?"

"Eh, tidak _sih._ "

"Ah sudahlah!"

"Tunggu dulu,"

Tangan Baekhyun yang kosong itu kembali tercengkeram dan sesuatu mulai menerobos jari manisnya. Debar jantung mendadak terhenti dengan kekosongan yang kentara dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Dan semua itu menjadi sedikit parah ketika sebuah lunak menyentuh puncak kepalanya dengan cara begitu lembut.

"Bukan berlian, hanya cincin biasa. Tapi ini cukup membuatmu terikat denganku. Jangan pernah melihat lelaki lain ketika aku bisa menjamin kebahagiaanmu. Cukup lihat aku dan ketulusanku, semoga cukup untuk meyakinkanmu jika aku tidak mengharap apa-apa selain balas kasihmu."

Kemana perginya semua keajaiban yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan? Baekhyun bahkan tak menemukan celah kekonyolan dari adik kelas yang biasa hadir dengan tinda-tanduk yang membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

"Selamat tidur masa depanku. Kita bertemu di mimpi, ya, Baekhyun- _ee._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** behahahahahahaah


	14. FOREVER YOU

Sudah hampir satu jam Baekhyun hanya termenung dengan sudut bibir tertarik keatas secara penuh. Rasa kantuk seperti tersangkal ketika Baekhyun juga sibuk mengatur debar menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Terselip sejumput kemenangan kala dia merasa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan banyak kebahagiaan yang juga membuat kakinya beberapa kali menendang _random._

Sesuatu perak melingkar di jari manisnya. Baekhyun bahkan belum genap 20 tahun untuk mengetahui apa ini sebuah keseriusan berlatar dewasa atau hanya candaan yang terlontar terlalu serius. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun terlarut dalam desir mendayu yang membuatnya enggan menanggapi pikiran buruk yang selalu ia takutkan.

"Chanyeol..." kemudian kebodohan baru yang Baekhyun perbuat adalah dengan mengambil poselnya dan mencari satu nama yang ia tulis dengan nama formal. Park Chanyeol. "Kau sudah tidur?"

" _Oh, Baekhyun-ee. Belum, aku masih membaca buku."_

"Ah, sedang belajar, ya? Kalau begitu aku tutup telfon—"

" _Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya membaca buku otomotif. Jangan dimatikan, aku senang mendengar suara Baekhyun-ee."_

Lalu terdengar sedikit keributan di seberang sana dan berlanjut keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik.

Ketahuilah, ini kali pertama Baekhyun merelakan harga diri untuk ia sembunyikan di kantong celana demi menghubungi seseorang _spesial_ melalui telfon. Akibatnya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki pembicaraan yang berarti sebagai alasan mengapa dia sudah menurunkan sedikit standar keluluhannya pada si adik kelas ini.

" _Baekhyun-ee."_

"Ya?"

" _Kenapa diam?"_

"Oh, i-itu...emm..tidak, tidak jadi. Aku tutup, ya? Maaf mengganggu."

" _Ada yang ingin Baekhyun-ee sampaikan padaku?"_

"Emm..tidak."

" _Baekhyun-ee pasti sudah merindukanku? Astaga mesranya, baru ditinggal beberapa jam sudah rindu."_

"Siapa yang rindu? Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa acara di rumahmu sudah selesai. Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh ke kanan, yang mana membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan cermin yang terletak di sebelah ranjangnya. Ada sesuatu memerah di pipi, mirip kepiting perawan rebus yang dilanda jatuh cinta berkepanjangan.

" _Oh, jadi tidak rindu, ya? Pantas saja rasanya berat."_

"Apa yang berat?"

" _Rindu yang ku pikul seorang diri. Padahal kalau dipikul berdua pasti lebih terasa lengkap. Ya sudah, tidak apa aku pikul sendiri. Baekhyun-ee jangan memikul yang berat-berat nanti lelah."_

"Kalau berat, sini berbagi denganku. Jangan banyak-banyak, aku tidak kuat."

Apa yang barusan Baekhyun katakan? Ingin rasanya dia menarik semua itu tapi dia sudah terlanjur malu dengan ucapannya sendiri yang ditanggapi kekehan oleh Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun-ee mau? Rinduku ini bisa menyebabkan ketagihan."_

"Sedikit saja, kan? Aku bisa menahannya."

" _Senangnya kalau Baekhyun-ee juga rindu denganku."_

Dan tercetaklah sebuah senyum melebar dari bibir Baekhyun hingga berakibat kakinya meronta terlalu kuat dalam mengekspresikan semua yang terasa bergetar.

" _Baekhyun-ee,"_

"Ya?"

" _Mulai besok berangkat sekolah denganku, mau?"_

"Harus, ya?"

" _Emm.. tidak juga. Baekhyun-ee bisa menolak jika tidak mau."_

"Tidak kejauhan jika menjemputku dulu?"

" _Apalah artinya sebuah jarak ketika cinta sudah berbicara."_

 _Sial! Sial!_ Baekhyun memiliki kemerahan semakin jelas di pipinya. Kenapa Chanyeol semakin jauh menangkup hati Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terkunci rapat? Dia bahkan tak memiliki kendala berarti meski di awal Baekhyun membangun benteng terlalu tinggi.

" _Mau, tidak?"_

"Ya sudah kalau memaksa."

" _Assa!"_

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur. Sudah malam."

" _Selamat malam, Baekhyun-ee."_

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol...ie."

" _CHANYEOLIE?! Apa kau mem—"_

 **Tut!**

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan, Baekhyun lebih dulu memutus sambungan karena rasa malunya sudah melebihi batas. Segera ia ambil bantal dan menutup penuh kepalanya demi panggilan yang spontan ia berikan. Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki ketahan yang buruk untuk harga diri tapi dia tidak menyesal melakukan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menepati ucapannya. Dia datang 10 menit lebih awal dari jadwal keberangkatan Baekhyun biasanya. Pakaiannya terlihat rapi dengan rambut ia sisir sedikit _klimis_ ke atas dahi. Aroma parfumnya menyalak hingga di jarak 2 meter Baekhyun bisa mencium semua itu dengan jelas.

Skuter _pink_ itu menjadi saksi dimana Baekhyun duduk di belakang Chanyeol dengan aman menuju ke sekolah. Mereka saling terjerumus dalam diam meski sebenarnya dalam hati ada yang menggebu tak karuan. Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikannya dengan sesekali menarik napas panjang lalu membuang perlahan dan mencoba tidak menumbuhkan semu di pipi. Tapi ternyata susah. Chanyeol mematahkan semua usaha Baekhyun ketika di suatu jarak yang tersisa menuju sekolah, sebelah tangan yang tak memegang kendali gas itu mendarat di kaki Baekhyun. Usakan kecil mulai Baekhyun rasakan di kakinya, membuat desir darah semakin meluap dan detak tak karuan ini semakin menggila.

Sesampaianya di sekolah mereka masih dalam mode diam hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berbelok ke kiri menuju kelas dan Chanyeol masih harus menuju ke lantai 2. Namun baru satu langkah Baekhyun memasuki kelas, tubuhnya terbalik lagi dengan dua tangan sudah mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Selamat belajar kesayangan." Lalu kecupan di dahi itu adalah satu-satunya penyebab mengapa sorak-sorak dalam kelas terdengar riuh.

Baekhyun terpaku dengan diamnya ketika Chanyeol melangkah pergi dengan senyum mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

 _Itu tadi apa?_

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah mulai sedikit menghangat ketika masuk jam pelajaran ketiga. Baekhyun dan teman-teman satu kelasnya sudah mengenakan pakaian olahraga dan berniat melakukan tes lari yang sudah terjadwal sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka berolahraga karena itu akan membuat tubuhnya berkeringat. Tapi pagi ini mendadak dia melupakan semua itu ketika di seberang lapangan Baekhyun menemukan sosok tinggi menjulang yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi dua pasang mata itu untuk saling menangkap keberadaan masing-masing. Terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun bagaimana senyum yang lebar itu hanya tertuju padanya beserta simbol hati besar di atas kepala yang di buat tanpa tahu malu.

"Baekhyun- _ee_ ," teriakan lantang itu Baekhyun tanggapi dengan senyum malu-malu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ingin menikmati bagaimana Chanyeol terus tersenyum padanya dengan caranya yang manis. Tapi panggilan untuk melakukan tes menjadi jurang pemisah dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan hal itu.

Sekelibat anak yang berlari di lapangan tak membuat Baekhyun berhenti memperhatikan sosok yang tengah serius mendengarkan instruksi. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat, tubuhnya yang tinggi, air wajahnya yang serius itu mendadak menjadi hal baru yang ingin Baekhyun lihat setiap waktu. Chanyeol benar-benar menyihir Baekhyun hingga pada tahap sebodoh ini untuk kembali merasa debaran dalam hati. Menanggapi semua itu nyatanya Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dan memilih mengikuti bagaimana arus yang berjalan. Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun ketika Chanyeol selalu datang dan menyebut ketulusan adalah dasar dari semua ini. Hingga akhirnya, ketika Baekhyun baru selesai dengan tes-nya dan berniat memberikan sebotol air pada si adik kelas di seberang sana, Baekhyun baru sadar dia memiliki sebuah kekhawatiran yang nyata.

Langkah yang semula tercetak riang untuk menghampiri itu terhenti tepat saat semesta mulai mengajarkan apa itu rasa sakit. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak mengambil langkah maju dan dia cukup merasa kuat untuk menggenggam botol yang ada, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan lagi ketika dalam jarak sedekat ini ada satu bibir yang mencuri cium di pipi adik kelas.

"B-baekhyun- _ee_ ,"

Dalam keadaan ini Baekhyun merasa bodoh, hingga melarikan diri adalah satu-satunya yang terpikir. Efek tes lari masih ada di kakinya, dia berlari tanpa mempedulikan keadaan di belakang yang sedang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

 _Bodoh!_ Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar dari awal untuk tidak terjerembab terlalu dalam. Sesak di dada membuatnya teringat akan seseorang yang terang-terangan mengatakan ingin menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai seorang pacar.

Lalu ketika kaki Baekhyun terasa memberat karena seseorang berhasil menggapainya, Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepala seraya menahan sesuatu yang memanas di pelupuk mata.

"Kenapa lari?" yang lebih tinggi bertanya dengan napas masih belum teratur. "Hm?"

"Tidak apa."

"Baekhyun _-ee_ mau memberikan minuman ini padaku?" botol yang terjatuh di lapangan itu Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin membuangnya."

"Kenapa di buang? Baekhyun _-ee_ sudah susah payah membawakannya untukku."

Baekhyun tak memiliki kata lagi, dia memilih diam untuk sesuatu yang hampir menetes di pelupuk matanya.

"Baekhyun _-ee_ ," Chanyeol menarik dagu runcing itu, membuat kaitan pandang dengan yang lebih kecil, "Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Jangan malu."

"Siapa yang mau menangis? Aku tidak menangis."

"Jangan percaya pada mata, ya?" lalu rengkuhan itu Chanyeol berikan dan menyimpan Baekhyun hangat-hangat dalam tubuhnya yang masih memiliki aroma maskulin.

"Aku percaya pada fakta."

"Dan faktanya memang apa yang kau lihat bukan seperti itu." usakan kecil itu Chanyeol berikan ketika merasa dadanya mulai basah, "Maaf, ya?"

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu jauh mengharapkanmu." Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama untuk menjauh, mengusak sebentar apa yang membasahi pipinya sebelum menarik napas lebih dalam, "Kau mungkin lelah dengan aku yang kaku. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Sayang..."

"Jika menungguku terlalu lelah, kau bisa dengan dia. Sebelum aku terlalu jauh denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang lelah dan tidak ada yang boleh menjauh." Pelukan itu kembali Baekhyun dapatkan, "Baekhyun _-ee_ , selamanya hanya Baekhyun _-ee_. Aku sudah teramat jatuh cinta denganmu dan melepasmu bukan sesuatu yang bisa terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Percayalah, hanya Baekhyun _-ee_."

"Tapi kenapa tadi diam saja saat dicium?!" lalu hentakan kaki dan picingan mata lucu itu Chanyeol terima setelah pelukannya di lepas. "Kau suka, kan, di cium sembarangan?!"

"Tidak, Baekhyun _-ee_. Aku mana tahu Kyungsoo akan mencium. Tadi dia mengatakan ingin membisikkan sesuatu, ya sudah aku mendekat. Tapi ternyata,"

"Dasar!"

"Demi apapun aku tidak menyukainya, sayang.."

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Kerucutan bibir merah ranum itu mendadak membuat Chanyeol gemas dan ingin mencuri cium. Tapi sekarang dia sedang berada dalam peran seseorang yang harus menjinakkan kekasih merajuk.

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius!"

"Ya sudah," lipatan tangan di depan dada itu Baekhyun lepas, berganti memegang pundak Chanyeol dengan sedikit menjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi si adik kelas. "Aku akan menghapus bekasnya!"

Satu kecupan terdampar sangat manis di pipi Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu tercengang untuk beberapa detik.

"Baekhyun _-ee_ ,"

"Apa?"

"Boleh minta lagi?"

"Apanya?"

"Ciuuuummmmmmm."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC? END?**

 **Basyot :** dasar Chanyeol tukang ketagihan cium! Hehe...

 **P.S : they dont need specific words to interpret their special realationship! Saranghae~**


	15. FINAL FANTASY

Satu jam lalu Baekhyun baru selesai dengan sekumpulan soal matematika dari guru les privatnya. Kepalanya terasa panas, asap tak kasat mata seperti sudah mengepul dan membakar habis sisa ruang kosong yang Baekhyun sisihkan sebagai tempat tanpa memikirkan apapun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ujian semakin dekat dan Baekhyun memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih salah-salah jika nanti hari H tiba dia tidak bisa mengerjakan.

Selepas mandi dan mencuci rambut, Baekhyun merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas itu ia ambil, membuka sandinya dan muncullah satu gambar lucu karena ada serupa _duck face_ di sana. Senyum Baekhyun seketika tercetak, masih teringat jelas bagaimana adu mulut itu terjadi tadi siang hanya karena sebuah _wallpaper_ ponsel.

Baekhyun sudah mengatakan tidak akan mengganti warna hitam polos di layar tampilan ponselnya, tapi Chanyeol merengek seperti cacing perawan di masa subur agar fotonya terpajang sebagai pengganti. Dan anehnya, Baekhyun tak memiliki elakan yang lebih tegas ketika Chanyeol merampas ponselnya dan mengganti tampilan gambar itu.

 **1 message received**

Dari Park Chanyeol.

 _Baekhyun-ee, cepat pejamkan mata. Jangan memikirkanku terus._

Selain telinganya yang lebar, Chanyeol juga memiliki kepercayaan diri yang super besar. Dia selalu mengirim pesan sejenis itu setiap malam kepada Baekhyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun membalas, ponselnya sudah berdering dan nama _**chanyeol-ee**_ muncul sebagai panggilan masuk.

"Hallo?"

" _Kenapa pesanku tidak di balas?!"_

"Aku baru saja akan membalasnya tapi kau sudah menelfon dulu."

" _Tidak sedang berselingkuh, kan?"_

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

" _Radarku kuat jika menyangkut perselingkuhan."_

"Tapi selingkuh sepertinya enak juga."

" _Baekhyun-ee!"_

"Pelankan suaramu! Telingaku bisa lepas."

" _Jangan selingkuh..."_ bisa dipastikan di seberang sana Chanyeol sedang mengerucutkan bibir dengan kaki menghentak tak karuan. _"Nanti aku sedih—Ah!"_

"Kau kenapa?"

" _T-tidak."_

"Lagi pula aku ini hanya berbakat menjadi setia, jangan khawatir."

Jeda sejenak, yang Baekhyun dengar setelah itu adalah suara beberapa keributan seperti gemericik air lalu berlanjut pintu yang tertutup. Chanyeol tidak memberikan suaranya, dan Baekhyun juga tidak berniat memanggil terlebih dahulu karena ia pikir Chanyeol sedang melakukan sesuatu yang di sebut buang air atau—TIDAK!

"CHANYEOL!" suara Baekhyun cukup melengking, tubuhnya yang semula terbujur di ranjang turut bangkit bersama matanya yang menyalak.

" _Oh, i-iya, Baekhyun-ee."_

"Kau sedang di kamar mandi, kan?"

"I-iya—"

"YA TUHAN! KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI?! MENARIK-TURUNKAN KEMALUANMU SAMBIL MELIHAT FOTOKU, KAN?"

" _B-bukan begitu.."_

"TIDAK USAH MENEMUIKU! TIDAK USAH MENGHUBUNGIKU! KITA END!"

 **TUT!**

 **.**

" _Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang di alihkan."_ Adalah suara kesekian dari operator ketika Chanyeol berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun mungkin memiliki darah keturunan paranormal, atau bisa saja Baekhyun memiliki indera keenam yang bisa melihat sesuatu dari jarak jauh. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menebak dengan benar apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan di kamar mandi sedang saat itu Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengeluarkan desahan?

Kesalahan memang, momen menelfon Baekhyun tidak seharusnya terjadi ketika Chanyeol kesulitan mengontrol hasrat di pangkal paha. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rindunya kala itu berteriak kencang dan suara Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya penawar.

Perlu di ketahui, melakukan pelepasan di kamar mandi dengan suara Baekhyun di telinga membuat suasana semakin kacau. Chanyeol hampir kalang kabut, tapi dia berusaha profesional dengan tidak menyuarakan hal apapun meski umpatan sudah berada di ujung lidah.

Mungkin sudah nasibnya, Baekhyun marah dan Chanyeol menelan kasar rasa bersalah karena kesalahan ini memutuskan kontaknya dengan Baekhyun. Tidak hanya telfon yang dialihkan, bahkan pandangan saat mereka bertemu pandang di depan gerbang menjadi hal lain yang harus Chanyeol terima. Dan suatu kebetulan yang kurang Chanyeol syukuri adalah skuternya sedang _opname_ di bengkel hingga pagi ini dia berangkat ke sekolah dengan satu-satunya Om paling menyebalkan di dunia.

"Kalian sedang marahan?" Chanyeol hanya menoleh sekilas, kembali memandang punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh memasuki sekolah. "Dia semakin manis kalau sedang sinis denganmu."

"Jangan memulai, Om. Ini masih pagi." Sahut Chanyeol dingin.

"Justru karena masih pagi, matahari masih hangat dan waktu yang pas untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta."

Chanyeol kemudian melirik kesal pada lelaki setengah tua yang ada di sampingnya itu. Seketika Chanyeol menyesal memiliki darah keturunan yang sama dengan si Om-om mesum ini.

"Chanyeol!" tubuh mungil dengan ransel tergantung di belakang punggung itu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum merekah. "Sepertinya kita berjodoh, ya? Datang ke sekolah bisa bersama-sama seperti ini."

"Kyungsoo, _please._ Yang datang ke sekolah tidak hanya kita, tapi banyak orang. Lalu apa mereka semua yang sekarang masuk ke sekolah ini juga bisa di katakan jodohku karena berangkat bersama-sama?"

"Kenapa jadi marah?" Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menendang Kyungsoo jauh-jauh karena suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. "Masuk ke dalam denganku, ya?"

"Kau masuk saja dulu. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Pasti ke kelas Baekhyun _sunbae._ " Yang bisa Chanyeol berikan hanya lirikan malas, entah mengapa pagi ini semua membuatnya marah. "Ya sudah. Aku masuk dulu, ya? Sampai jumpa di kelas."

Dari ujung lorong yang nampak di mata Chanyeol, sekilas ia menangkap eksistensi Baekhyun yang berdiri di sana dengan mata sayu menatap. Interaksi itu membuat Chanyeol kembali merasa menyesal, kesalahan yang sudah ia janjikan untuk tidak diulangi nyatanya menjadi satu-satunya penghancur.

Baekhyun berhak marah, terlebih dirinya selalu menjadi objek fantasi Chanyeol kala stok sabun menggoda untuk di habiskan. Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang mau menjadi objek seperti itu, dan Baekhyun pasti merasa sangat sakit hati.

Chanyeol ingin segera meluruskannya, tapi manusia mesum di sebelahnya ini kembali menarik ujung lengan seragamnya secara antusias.

"Ada apa, Om? Jika masih ingin membicarakan untuk merebut Baekhyun dariku, sebaiknya jangan lakukan. Dia masa depanku! Jangan merusak masa depan anak muda sepertiku!"

"Eh? Astaga, anak ini." Om Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan mata Chanyeol dan berkata, "Om tidak bersaing dengan penghabis stok sabun sepertimu."

"Seperti dirinya menghemat sabun saja."

"Tadi itu yang menggemaskan, temanmu?"

"Iya, anak baru di kelas."

"Namanya?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Lucu juga. Sudah punya pacar apa belum?"

"Sepertinya belum."

"Emm, syukurlah."

"Maksudnya?"

 **.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, segera setelah guru keluar kelas Chanyeol melesat menuju lantai 1 dimana ada satu kelas sedang menyimpan kekasih hati tercinta. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Chanyeol sudah bertekad akan menerobos segala mara bahaya agar Baekhyun tak lagi marah dengannya. Bila perlu dia akan berlutut, meminta segala permohonan maaf meski dan melafalkan kembali janji-janji dari mulutnya.

Beruntung saat itu kelas Baekhyun sedang kosong. Hanya ada satu orang sedang duduk di tempatnya dengan kepala bersandar di meja. Dari bentuk punggungnya Chanyeol bisa mengenali, sebuah cinta yang selalu memanggil Chanyeol untuk bertekuk lutut pada kesetiaan.

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ " lirihnya ketika sudah berada di bangku itu, "Baekhyun- _ee_ ku sayang.."

Kepala itu terangkat, mendongak kecil dengan sepasang mata lucu yang selama ini menjadi juara pertama kualifikasi fisik Baekhyun yang Chanyeol sukai.

"Hm?" lalu kembali di letakkan di meja. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau minta maaf." Dua tangannya Chanyeol lipat di atas meja Baekhyun dan meletakkan dagunya di sana, "Jangan marah..."

Baekhyun hanya bergeming, tetap menunjukkan belakang kepala meski Chanyeol sudah meminta dengan nada selemah mungkin.

"Baekhyun- _ee,_ " telunjuk Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Baekhyun yang tergapai, "Sayangku.. sudah ya marahnya? Baekhyun- _ee.._ "

"Berisik!" kepala yang semula tersaji bagian belakangnya saja itu mulai merubah posisi; menghadap Chanyeol secara langsung meski masih tergeletak di atas meja. "Jangan merengek. Kau sudah besar."

"Iya.. tapi Baekhyun- _ee_ jangan marah lagi, ya?"

"Aku malas denganmu."

"Aaahhh... jangan malas. Aku 'kan sayang."

"Habisnya kau tidak berubah."

"Yang semalam itu kecelakaan. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

"Bohong!"

"Aku berani bersumpah! Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrak gagang pintu kamar mandi, dan..dan.."

"Dan?"

"Dan...emm—Ya, begitulah. Aku ini laki-laki normal, disenggol sedikit saja sudah _liar._ Tapi aku berani bersumpah tidak sedang melihat fotomu atau membayangkanmu. Semalam aku hanya menuntaskannya dengan cepat karena rasanya tidak enak jika di biarkan."

Baekhyun memajukan tangannya, mengusak rambut di depan dahi Chanyeol guna menyingkirkan dari matanya yang berapi-api. "Dasar mesum! Lain kali hati-hati biar tidak bangun."

"Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, memberikan senyum tulus yang membuat Chanyeol merona bahagia. "Kau harus bisa mengontrol dari sekarang. Jangan terlalu sering melakukan _nya,_ itu bisa melukaimu."

"Senangnya diperhatikan pacar."

"Aku seperti ini demi kebaikanmu, Chanyeol."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu." Kemudian Chanyeol balas mengulurkan tangan, menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menyusuri jejak di atas hidung Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di bibir. Telunjuk itu diam sebentar, kemudian berputar mengitari sekitar bibir sesuai dengan garis tipis yang membentuk kemanisan bibir Baekhyun. "Cantik."

"Aku laki-laki, Chan."

"Iya, tapi kau...entahlah, aku bahkan tak memiliki kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu."

"Mulai lagi."

"Terima kasih sudah lahir sebagai Baekhyun, sebuah mimpi yang akan ku perjuangkan bersama mimpi masa depanku lainnya." Tangan Baekhyun yang sudah tak bergerak mengusak, Chanyeol raih dan menautkan jarinya di sana. Di usaknya perlahan, kemudian memberi satu ciuman kecil cukup lama yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta denganmu. Sekarang ataupun nanti, sepertinya hanya Baekhyun- _ee_ yang tinggal di hatiku."

"Jadi aku sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana?"

"Ya, hanya di hatiku. Di hati Park Chanyeol. Tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Egois sekali."

"Egois itu perlu jika menyangkut mimpi. Susah payah di raih dan aku tidak rela membagi kerja kerasku. Termasuk tentang dirimu."

"Jangan menyesal."

"Untuk?"

"Jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bukan orang yang sempurna, aku masih butuh orang lain untuk belajar banyak hal. Terkadang aku cerewet, tapi aku orang yang setia."

"Iya, kau sudah mengatakannya semalam, Baekhyun- _ee._ "

"Sini," Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, mendekatkan dua kepala yang sedang bersandar di atas meja itu untuk menghapus sisa jarak sebatas hembusan napas. "Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"I LOVE YOU." Kemudian memberi kecupan kecil di ujung bibir, "SO MUCH." Dan memberi kecupan lagi dengan mata terpejam disela detak jantung yang berdegup kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Basyot :** iya, END. Bener-bener END. Hehe...

Terima kasih yang selama ini sudah menemani Baekhyun Sunbae, sudah bersedia muntah dengan cerita tidak jelas ini. Semoga ada hal yang bisa di ambil, tapi jangan mesumnya Chanyeol ya yang di ambil. Hehe... saranghae semuanyaaaaaaa


End file.
